Destino
by MKiller
Summary: El sargento observa a Mikasa y no puede evitar verse reflejado cuando era más joven. Sabe que al igual que él, verá morir a sus amigos, y estará a su lado cuando eso ocurra.
1. Prólogo

**Título** : Destino

 **Autora** : MKiller

 **Fandom** : Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Pairing** : Mikasa/Levi

 **Disclaimer** : Los derechos sobre los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor Hajime Isayama.

 **Resumen** : El sargento observa a Mikasa y no puede evitar verse reflejado cuando era más joven.

**DESTINO**

Él sabía que final les esperaba. El mismo final que él vivió años atrás. La trágica muerte de Farlan e Isabel todavía le robaba el sueño en numerosas noches de angustia y soledad. Sabía que al igual que él, Mikasa no podría salvar por siempre a Eren y a Armin. Ella era el vivo reflejo del sargento años atrás. Pero él solo podía observar en silencio al trío y rememorar su propia juventud. No podía hacerle frente a lo que estuviera por llegar, al igual que no pudo hacerle frente al ataque de aquel titán anormal una lluviosa noche, hace mucho tiempo.

De alguna forma, el sargento no quería que aquella chica sufriera tanto como él. Sin embargo, sabía las consecuencias de ser más fuerte que el resto de sus compañeros, de ser el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. El destino solo podría depararle un final solitario. Justo como el de él ahora.

Por ello, se hizo prometer a sí mismo, que cuando ese momento llegase, y todas las personas cercanas a Mikasa desaparecieran, como sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano, él estaría a su lado. Él se convertiría en su único apoyo, sobreviviendo al igual que ella a todos los obstáculos que el futuro les deparase. Juró que la haría superar el inmenso dolor que su roto corazón experimentaría. Que viviría solo por ella. De la manera que ella quisiera y hasta que ella se lo permitiese.

Porque ese era el triste destino de los que soportan ese gran peso a sus espaldas. El peso de la humanidad y la necesidad de proteger a quienes te rodean. Pero ella tendría la suerte de no pasar por eso sola. Él estaría esperándola, tendiéndole la mano. Porque él era el único que la comprendía.

Después de todo, eran almas gemelas esperando encontrarse.

* * *

 **Notas** : Espero que les haya gustado mi historia. Todavía no sé si usarlo como una especie de prólogo para lo que será una historia principal o dejarlo así, como algo más poético, más reflexivo.

No duden en dejar su opinión acerca de mi primera historia en esta página.

Muchas gracias por dedicar su tiempo a leer este pequeño fragmento que llevo mucho tiempo intentando publicar.


	2. Capítulo 1: Nuevo Comienzo

**Capítulo 1: Nuevo comienzo**

Nadie podía creerlo. El sueño de la humanidad se había hecho realidad. Habían vencido contra los titanes. Aunque para llevar a cabo esta tarea se habían sacrificado miles de vidas. Entre ellas, las del chico titán, que ahora yacía en el suelo cubierto de sangre, en el lugar que hace unos minutos podría haberse considerado escenario de la batalla final. También podían distinguirse otros cuerpos inmóviles ya sobre la tierra mojada: una cabellera rubia delataba la identidad de otro de los muchachos caídos, Armin; el cuerpo aplastado de Connie acompañado por el de Christa, ambos ya sin vida; varios miembros amputados se esparcían por el lugar, haciendo imposible la identificación de los que una vez fueron miembros de la legión de reconocimiento. Solo unos cuantos soldados habían sobrevivido a la masacre que había puesto punto y final a la desesperación que durante años habían vivido, encerrados entre murallas.

Era obvio que el capitán Levi era uno de los afortunados. El único síntoma de haber participado en la batalla transcurrida minutos antes era la horrible cantidad de sangre que empapaba su uniforme. No toda era suya. Aunque sí es cierto que mucha de ella había sido derramada a causa de una herida que el titán simio le había abierto en la espalda. La herida atravesaba toda la anchura de la misma, de forma oblicua. No era una herida mortal, pero sabía que necesitaba atención médica en cuanto llegase de nuevo al castillo donde las tropas se alojaban.

Otra persona que todavía se movía desorientada por el lugar, mirando cada uno de los cadáveres que allí se encontraban, tal vez en busca de algún amigo cercano, era Jean. Su cara estaba totalmente sudada, los ojos desencajados y los andares nerviosos. Era uno de los que todavía no asimilaba lo que había ocurrido allí: habían acabado con todos y cada uno de los titanes. Sin embargo, no lucía para nada contento, ante la visión tan desoladora que tenía ante sus ojos. El que sí parecía feliz era Erwin, que albergaba en su cansado rostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No parecía muy cuerdo en esos momentos, ya que, a pesar de haber perdido a más de tres cuartos de la legión, y haber perdido también su brazo derecho, se encontraba en un estado de éxtasis que nadie lograba comprender. Hanji intentaba abrirle los ojos señalándole todas las víctimas que allí yacían sin vida, pero era inútil. Él siempre había estado dispuesto a sacrificar a la humanidad entera si era necesario para acabar con ese mal que, desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, les obligaba a permanecer como ganado en aquello que llamaban hogar.

Jean continuaba caminando a duras penas por aquel prado regado de sangre, hasta que se paró en seco, asombrado por algo. Ya había encontrado aquello que buscaba: Mikasa Ackerman. Solo que la visión que ahora mismo tenía de ella fue la imagen más triste que recordaría en mucho tiempo.

Con su uniforme rasgado por la parte abdominal, dejando ver numerosas heridas que causaban verdadero miedo, se encontraba de rodillas ante un cadáver, llorando como nunca nadie la había visto llorar, agarrando con fuerza el cuerpo masacrado de alguien. No hacía falta ver de quien se trataba, Jean enseguida lo adivinó. Y ante tal escena solo pudo unirse a su llanto, ya que, aunque habían sido numerosas las peleas que había protagonizado junto a Eren, le había cogido cariño al que todos llamaban "suicida". Pero la razón principal de sus lágrimas era ver a Mikasa en ese estado. Le partía el alma verla así. Pero no se acercó a ella. Ese era un momento que solo le pertenecía a ella. Un momento de despedida, un momento de desahogo.

El capitán Levi ya había soñado con ese momento muchas veces. Ya sabía que el final de toda su lucha sería así; con una Mikasa devastada por la muerte de sus mejores amigos: Eren y Armin. Pero aun así era muy duro para él verla así. Se veía a sí mismo años atrás, cuando venció al titán anormal. Sabía lo que se sentía en momentos como ese, pero no sabía cómo actuar ahora. Era extraño. En lo más profundo de su ser quería abrazarla y hacerle sentir que no estaba sola. Sin embargo, no podía hacer eso. No sabía por qué, pero no podía. Llevaba preparándose para ese momento desde que la vio, pero ahora algo le frenaba.

Tras unos minutos de debate interior, avanzó despacio hasta la chica y la observó de cerca. Ella necesitaba también atención médica, pero sabía que ahora no iba a conseguir separarla de quien una vez fue Eren. Miró unos cuantos metros a la izquierda y allí también, como suponía se encontraba Armin, bocabajo en un charco se sangre. Decidió entonces desviarse hasta él y muy cuidadosamente se agachó hasta poder tocarlo y le dio la vuelta. Estuvo unos segundos de espaldas a la chica, moviendo sus manos, sin dejar ver lo que estaba haciendo exactamente. Cuando terminó, se acercó de nuevo a Mikasa y puso firmemente su mano en el hombro de la chica. Esta le miró por un instante, mientras las lágrimas seguían resbalándole sobre las mejillas. Entonces el capitán le tendió la mano que le quedaba libre. Y en ella albergaba algo: el símbolo de las alas de la libertad, de la legión de reconocimiento, que le acababa de quitar al uniforme a Armin.

 **—** Esta es la prueba de que ellos existieron, la prueba de que ellos no se sacrificaron en vano. Al menos para mí—Mikasa abrió los ojos de forma exagerada y cogió el trozo de tela de forma muy delicada. Se lo llevó a su pecho y se encogió, formando un ovillo durante unos segundos. Entonces decidió arrancar del uniforme de Eren el mismo símbolo. Una vez que tuvo ambos en las manos se los guardó en el bolsillo de lo que le quedaba de chaqueta, se secó las lágrimas se forma muy brusca y se levantó rápidamente. Aun con su semblante serio y entristecido se acercó más al capitán. Fue ella misma la que decidió abrazarlo, con desesperación, buscando reconfortarse en el cuerpo de Levi.

El capitán sorprendido por la reacción de la chica, le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza. Se sentía tan cálido a pesar del ambiente frío que les rodeaba que pensó que le resultaría difícil liberar a la muchacha de su agarre. Sin embargo, algo inesperado ocurrió. Sintió como la muchacha iba perdiendo fuerza hasta que se desvanecía. Si el capitán no la hubiese sostenido de aquella forma, habría impactado sobre el frío suelo. Levi la agarró como pudo, cogiendo en peso a la muchacha hasta sostenerla completamente sobre sus brazos. Se había desmayado. Mikasa ahora estaba semiinconsciente en sus brazos. Todos miraron, preocupados por la salud de la chica, pero Levi hizo un gesto para despreocupar a todos, advirtiéndoles que no se trataba de nada importante. Llevó su cuerpo inmóvil a una carreta, y la tapó hasta la cintura con una vieja sábana. Antes de que este se marchase para empezar a hacer algo con los cadáveres, la chica aún con los ojos cerrados le sostuvo la mano débilmente.

—Po-por... por f-favor…— balbuceó la chica. El capitán se acercó rápidamente para escucharla mejor— Necesito…necesito que lo haga aquí… Ellos m-merecen estar aquí… En el exterior…

Él sabía perfectamente a que se refería. Quería que ellos permaneciesen allí, por siempre, no dentro de las murallas. Justo allí. Para que pudieran estar en tierra libre. Para que pudieran conocer la dulzura de las nevadas; la calidez del sol en verano, calentando las piedras de su alrededor; allí donde tal vez pudieran escuchar a lo lejos la brisa del océano, del que tanto habían hablado. Ellos merecían permanecer en esa tierra, por la que habían luchado. No en el cementerio del interior de la muralla.

Por ello, el capitán conmocionado por la templanza que ella estaba mostrando en esos momentos, cogió una pala, y ordenó a los soldados que aún quedaban vivos y no estaban heridos hacer lo mismo. Una decena de soldados se encontraba cavando cientos de fosas individuales para que los caídos pudieran descansar eternamente. Otros cuantos reclutas movían con desagrado los restos de sus antiguos amigos hasta dejarlos en sus fosas. Así hasta acabar con el último. Se las averiguaron para emparejar cada miembro con el cuerpo correspondiente, aunque no fue nada agradable. Encima de las fosas amontonaron una pila de piedras, que delataba lo que serían las tumbas de los más valientes de la humanidad.

Así, todos se dispusieron a avanzar hasta el castillo donde se refugiaba la legión, para atender a los heridos, y descansar de una vez por todas. El horror se veía en las caras de los reclutas, pese a ser el día más importante para ellos. El camino, lleno de silencio dejaba en claro una pregunta que se presentaba en la mente de todos en esos momentos: ¿Y ahora qué? Ya no serían nunca más soldados luchando contra titanes.

…

Había pasado una semana desde aquel día. El día en el que la humanidad fue salvada. Los soldados supervivientes habían llegado ya al interior de las murallas, y habían difundido la noticia. Numerosos actos en los que toda la ciudadanía participaba fueron celebrados en honor a los soldados caídos, y cada día una fiesta era organizada para celebrar el fin del horror que asolaba a la humanidad.

Los soldados de la legión de reconocimiento habían abandonado uno por uno la militancia. Su objetivo ya había sido cumplido. Ahora deberían limitarse a vivir vidas corrientes dentro o fuera de lo que antes eran las murallas.

En ese mismo instante, en la sala de la corte, se estaba debatiendo el nuevo sistema de gobierno que adoptarían: todas las tropas serían disueltas, excepto la que servía al rey, es decir, la policía militar, que se encargaría de velar por la seguridad de los ciudadanos; un nuevo plan para repoblar el exterior estaba en marcha; y sobre todo, el nombramiento de los héroes de guerra.

El nombrar "héroe de guerra" a un soldado no solo era un honor, sino que asumir este título conllevaba la entrega de una casa particular en el exterior de la muralla, para compensarte por el ejercicio llevado a cabo durante todos esos años.

—A día de hoy, me dispongo a nombrar aquellos afortunados soldados que, gracias a su labor, consiguieron liberarnos a todos para siempre de la retención que esas bestias nos obligaron a adoptar. Así pues, los siguientes soldados serán compensados con una casa en el exterior, y con este título, que supone un prestigio y un honor incuestionable para aquel que lo recibe: Erwin Smith… Levi Ackerman… Hanji Zoe… y Mikasa Ackerman— de esta forma el jefe supremo de las tropas, nombró héroes de guerra a estos soldados, que se diferenciaban de los demás por su destreza, su fuerza, su determinación y su entrega total a la causa.

Cuando toda la ceremonia acabó, Levi se acercó al jefe y, formalmente renunció a la casa que el gobierno le entregaba. La causa: tenía otros planes para lo que le quedaba de vida, y con quien compartirlos.

* * *

 **Notas** : Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este relato. Espero que os haya gustado, y por favor, no dudéis en dejarme un comentario para mejorar mis próximos trabajos.

Un abrazo,

MKiller


	3. Capítulo 2: Visita Inesperada

**Capítulo 2: Visita inesperada**

¿Qué había sido de aquel sueño? ¿Qué quedaba de aquella ambición suya por ver el océano? Ya nada importaba. Ya no tenía con quien compartir esos momentos. Su vida volvía a no tener sentido. Solo que esta vez no aparecería nadie para ponerle una bufanda alrededor del cuello. Era triste. Pero aun así seguía creyendo que había vivido una buena vida. Una vida dolorosa, y llena de crueldad; pero a la vez una vida hermosa. En su recuerdo quedarían aquellos días donde permanecieron unidos, y protegiéndose entre los tres sin pedir nada a cambio. Aquellas largas charlas sobre el exterior, las discusiones que tenía con Eren acerca de la sobreprotección del mismo, el duro entrenamiento por el que pasaron juntos…

Si esta pérdida hubiera ocurrido en otras circunstancias, ella seguiría luchando, por Eren y por Armin. Pero ahora que esa lucha había concluido, no tenía razones para continuar viviendo. Sabía perfectamente que si Eren hubiese muerto mucho antes, ella hubiera dado hasta su último aliento combatiendo a los titanes junto con la legión de reconocimiento. Todo lo que hubiese sido necesario para cumplir con la venganza de Eren. Sin embargo, eso ya quedaba muy lejos. No sería soldado nunca más. Los titanes habían desaparecido. Ahora no era la mujer más fuerte de la humanidad. Ahora solo era una chica débil y solitaria.

Debía reconocer que cuando Hanji entró en la enfermería y le anunció que ahora eran "héroes de guerra", estuvo a punto de levantarse y golpear a la cuatro-ojos. ¿Qué pasaba con todos los reclutas que habían muerto en combate? ¿Qué pasaba con Eren o Armin? ¿Ellos no eran héroes también? No merecía más reconocimiento que cualquiera de ellos. Había estado en esa maldita cama durante días, sin poder moverse. Lo último que quería era recibir visita. Y menos de esa mujer. Ella había ideado junto con Erwin el "asalto final", o así lo llamaban. Esos dos tenían planeado usar a Eren y a los demás reclutas a su antojo. La odiaba. Y encima le vino con eso de que la recompensaban con una casa. Nada podrá compensar el dolor que estaba destinada a sufrir por el resto de su existencia, nada podría sustituir la mirada sincera de Armin, o la sonrisa ambiciosa de Eren. Estaban locos si pensaban que iba a aceptar aquella clase de limosna. O eso pensó entonces. No obstante, una pregunta se había formulado en su mente: ¿Dónde viviría a partir de ahora? Antes de verse en esta situación, ella junto con sus compañeros se alojaban en el castillo que hacía de hogar para la legión de reconocimiento. Ahora no estaba muy segura de lo que pasaría con ese castillo, pero era obvio que ya no serviría como cuartel para nadie. La legión había desaparecido para siempre.

Por esa razón, Mikasa decidió aceptar la ofrenda después de mucho tiempo de meditación. Necesitaba un lugar donde nadie la molestase durante el resto de su vida, donde pudiera malgastar lo que le quedaba de ella; esa sería su particular penitencia. Al fin y al cabo, ya no le quedaba ningún amigo, y la presencia de otras personas le irritaban muchísimo. Allí conseguiría que todos la olvidaran y la dejasen en paz, no quería la compasión de nadie, y mucho menos el agradecimiento de desconocidos por haber luchado para liberarles.

Y allí se encontraba ahora, en aquella casa perdida en mitad de ningún sitio. A oscuras en la silenciosa noche. La casa le recordaba mucho a lo que ella llamaba hogar cuando era niña, a aquella casa en las montañas donde vivió junto a sus padres hasta que estos fueron asesinados. Incluso tenía un pequeño jardín colmado de flores en la parte trasera. A la izquierda, un bello lago adornaba el paisaje. La luna se reflejaba todas las noches en ella, creando una visión de ensueño. Más atrás solo se veía campo. Estaba completamente aislada en un lugar al exterior del muro. Rodeada por montañas, la casa estaba en un llano que no tenía ninguna señal de haber sido anteriormente transitado por los titanes. El aire puro que se respiraba allí no tenía nada que ver con el viciado aire que apenas podía inhalar dentro de las murallas. Mikasa se preguntaba sobre el origen de esa casa. No entendía muy bien si la habían construido con el fin de dársela a ella, o simplemente se la encontraron luego de la liberación y aprovecharon para entregársela a aquellas personas que ellos llamaban "héroes de guerra", solo para mantenerles ocupados, para que no supusieran ningún problema para el nuevo régimen. La primera opción parecía poco probable, debido en parte al poco tiempo que habrían tenido para construirla, y en parte por el estado del interior de la vivienda.

Cuando la policía militar la había acompañado hasta el lugar descrito, se habían ido inmediatamente, dejándola sola en aquel extraño sitio. Utilizó la llave que le habían entregado anteriormente para abrir la puerta de la enladrillada casa. Era una casa bonita por fuera, mas no pudo imaginar en qué estado se encontraba por dentro: la casa estaba completamente vacía, con telarañas por todas partes. Aquello parecía una pocilga. Exploró la casa, descubriendo en la planta baja una cocina abierta a una especie de sala de estar y una habitación pequeña escondida detrás de las escaleras. En la planta de arriba dos habitaciones de tamaño mediano y una pequeña azotea. Eso era todo. Sin embargo, ella viviría sola, no necesitaba mucho más que eso.

Desde que llegó a esa casa, no había tenido las suficientes ganas como para limpiarla, o amueblarla. Solo había pasado los días tumbada en la habitación con una vieja manta que se trajo consigo. No había comido durante tres días. Se sentía enferma. Ni siquiera se había curado las heridas que todavía poseía en el vientre, como tanto insistió la enfermera cuando la dejó marcharse.

Ahora en la noche, ni siquiera podía dormir pensando en todo lo que había pasado los últimos días. Por su cabeza había pasado la idea de suicidio. Pero, ¿qué hubieran pensado Eren y Armin respecto a eso? Hubieran pensado que era una cobarde. Ella no iba a rendirse. Aun así, no sabía en que invertir su tiempo, es decir, ya no tenía ningún propósito. Ni siquiera tenía nadie con quien hablar sobre estos temas. El único compañero que le quedaba de su generación era Jean. No tenía una muy buena relación con él. Eren siempre le insistía en que el chico estaba enamorado de ella, pero ella lo ignoraba. Tenía otras preocupaciones más importantes que esa, como por ejemplo no morir durante alguna misión, o proteger a Eren y a Armin a cualquier precio. No había espacio en su vida para nadie más. Sin embargo, ahora la cosa era diferente. Ya no había nada ni nadie que ocupase su tiempo, ni su vida. No sabía que había sido del tal Jean después de la batalla, y no estaba segura de que le interesase mucho el paradero del chico. Siempre había sido un incordio para Eren, y entonces también para ella. No obstante, recordó la misión en la que la salvó de un policía militar que intentó dispararle una vez, hacía ya mucho tiempo. Después de todo, puede que no fuese tan mal chico.

Mientras seguía con sus pensamientos sobre Jean, que no sabía muy bien como habían empezado, un ruido en la planta de abajo interrumpió toda reflexión existente. Eran las dos de la madrugada, no había ni una luz en aquella casa, todo estaba parcialmente a oscuras. La luz de la luna era la única que iluminaba ciertos puntos de la casa. ¿Qué podría ser ese ruido? Pensó que tal vez podría ser algún animal merodeando por los alrededores. Mikasa, sin ninguna prisa, se levantó del suelo. Cogió una de las cuchillas que utilizaba anteriormente para matar titanes. Se las había quedado ilegalmente, la legión las requisó todas, por su propia seguridad. Con la cuchilla en la mano, bajó sin hacer ruido por las escaleras. Apenas podía vislumbrar nada. Debería haber conseguido alguna vela o candil para ese tipo de ocasiones. Sigilosamente fue hasta la sala de estar, extendiendo la cuchilla, adoptando una pose más defensiva.

De pronto, una voz hizo que la chica se girase inmediatamente, moviendo el brazo que sostenía la cuchilla, logrando así que esta se quedase justo por encima del hombro del sujeto que había entrado a su casa de improvisto, rozándole el cuello, esperando un movimiento de este para cortárselo si era necesario.

—Maldita sea, Ackerman, ¿así es como tratas a tus invitados?

Lentamente bajó la cuchilla. De alguna forma sabía que ese hombre no era una amenaza para ella.

—¿Qué hace aquí?—Mikasa no entendía porque él había entrado a su casa de esa forma. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana. Observó cristales sobre el suelo. Levi había roto la ventana para entrar dentro de la casa. Ese hombre estaba loco.

—Esto está hecho un asco—fue lo único que dijo el sargento Levi, mientras sacaba su mochila, una antigua mochila de la legión de reconocimiento, unas cuantas velas, que con ayuda de una cerilla fue encendiendo y colocando en lugares estratégicos de la casa.

Una vez que podían verse completamente las caras, el sargento observó detenidamente a la chica. Esta estaba muy demacrada. Había perdido tono muscular, se veía extremadamente delgada, su pelo estaba hecho un desastre, y sus ojeras tampoco ayudaban mucho. Se fijó en la ropa que llevaba: una camisa blanca manchada y roída, y unos pantalones marrones muy parecidos a los que habitualmente usaba en la legión. ¿Pero cuantos días llevaba con la misma ropa? Estaba claro que la chica necesitaba ayuda.

—Estás horrible—Levi no daba crédito al estado en el que había vivido la chica esos últimos días. Debería haber llegado muchísimo antes. Entonces el hombre volvió a meter la mano en su mochila de cuero, para sacar unos cuantos utensilios de limpieza. Mikasa no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. El capitán se había colado en su casa a las dos de la madrugada para… ¿limpiarla? Y encima le había dicho que estaba horrible.

El capitán comenzó a retirar las telarañas de los rincones, a limpiar las paredes a mano y retirar toda la porquería del suelo. Quitó los cristales del suelo, con cuidado de no cortarse. Mikasa sin dejar ver ninguna clase de emoción en su rostro, volvió a subir las escaleras, dejó la cuchilla apontocada en la pared del pasillo y entró a su habitación cerrándola a su paso. Se tumbó en el suelo y se tapó con la manta hasta la cabeza. ¿Qué quería ahora ese hombre? Tenía claro que cuando llegase la mañana, y la luz del sol estuviera de vuelta, lo echaría de su casa. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie. Quería estar sola recordando lo que fue y nunca será. Si por ella fuese, seguiría el resto de su vida debajo de esa manta, con sus pensamientos, sin la necesidad de hacer algo más. Ahora debía dedicar su vida a recordarlos y nada más. No se suicidaría, no podía ser así de cobarde, pero esperar allí lentamente a la muerte no se veía tan mal después de todo. Cerraba los ojos con mucha fuerza para intentar dormir de una vez por todas, pero eso no iba a ser posible. Necesitaba descansar de una maldita vez. La cabeza le dolía, y la visita del sargento solo era otra preocupación más para ella. Había invadido su intimidad. Había entrado a esa casa que se suponía que iba a ser únicamente pisada por ella.

Aunque después de todo, quizás lo único que necesitaba era la compañía de alguien. Temía volverse loca, y a ese paso, ese sería su final. Sí, considerándolo mejor puede que hablar con alguien fuese bueno. Y él era el único que podía comprenderla y escucharla sin mirarla de la forma en que todos la miraban ahora, compadeciéndose de ella. Así que cuando llegase la mañana hablaría con él, y después le pediría que se fuera. Al fin y al cabo, él era el único que justo después de aquello le había conseguido aliviar un poco ese gran dolor. Todavía tenía en el bolsillo de la camisa aquellos trozos de tela que les había arrancado de los uniformes. Allí, junto a su pecho, estarían por siempre.

…

El sol resplandecía en el cielo. Un nuevo día había comenzado. Mikasa había conseguido dormir esa noche. Había descansado por fin. Sentir la presencia de Levi en la planta de abajo le había hecho sentirse segura. No sabía por qué, pero a su lado se sentía más tranquila, como si justo cuando se veían, instantáneamente compartiesen el peso de las espaldas del otro.

Bajó decidida por las escaleras, y lo único que encontró fue la casa reluciente. No había rastro de él. Parece que se había ahorrado el pedirle que se marchara de la casa. Sin embargo, había admitido necesitar hablar con él. Mikasa paseo por toda la planta baja. Estaba impecable. Sabía que el sargento se caracterizaba por su obsesión con la limpieza, pero esto sobrepasaba el límite. Iba a ser verdad que solo había ido hasta allí para limpiarle la casa. Salió para ver si estaba allí, en el jardín, pero nada. Entonces se acercó al lago, descubriendo que definitivamente se había marchado. Se arrodilló y metió las manos en el lago. Se lavó la cara y cuando miró su reflejo, comprendió porque el sargento pensaba que estaba horrible. Sintió pena de sí misma. Decidió entonces ir de nuevo a la casa para asearse como era debido. Allí, pasó bastante tiempo en la ducha y se puso el único cambio de ropa que había traído consigo.

Cuando estuvo completamente limpia, fue hacía la cocina, pero descubrió que no había nada para comer. Ella no se había preocupado de conseguir nada para llenar su estómago en los últimos días. Por eso salió de nuevo al lago. Allí había algunos árboles frutales. Arrancó un par de frutos de aquellos árboles colmados. Se sentó en una roca y comió tranquilamente.

Fue entonces cuando observó a lo lejos, en el pequeño camino que había entre dos montañas, un hombre conduciendo un carro, tirado por un caballo. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al camino para comprobar de quien se trataba. No podía ser otro que Levi.

Levi paró el carro cuando estuvo justo al lado de la muchacha.

—Veo que por fin te has aseado. Ayúdame a entrar esto—Mikasa observó atenta lo que el carro estaba transportando. Se trataba de una mesa de madera con un par de sillas, una cama, con su colchón, una mesita de noche y un armario de pequeño tamaño. Levi se bajó del carro de un salto. Se subió a la parte trasera del mismo y empezó a cargar el mobiliario. Mikasa, obedeciéndole, le ayudó a transportar hasta la casa todos los muebles. Eran ambos muy fuertes, aquello era una tarea fácil para los dos.

Cuando todo estuvo colocado Levi sacó de su mochila unas cuantas prendas de ropa, y algo de carne. También sacó una especie de botiquín con medicamentos. La chica observó cómo iba colocando cada una de las cosas. Cuando todo estuvo en orden, el hombre se secó el sudor de su frente. Llevaba toda la noche trabajando, estaba agotado.

—G-gracias—Mikasa debía agradecerle. Si no hubiese llegado a tiempo, tal vez se hubiera vuelto loca, sin comer ni dormir, en ese estado de dejadez en el que se había sumido después de aquel trágico día. Él solo pudo observarla expectante.

Levi había ido a esa casa con un propósito. Él debía ayudarla a salir de ese estado en el que se encontraba después de la muerte de sus amigos. No importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para conseguirlo.

Entre ambos se creó un silencio, que bien podría haber sido incómodo, pero no lo fue. Sabían que ambos eran personas de pocas palabras. Mikasa se sentó en una de las sillas que había traído Levi. Él la siguió, y se sentó justo al lado de ella, alrededor de la mesa.

—No deberías haber…—pero Mikasa fue interrumpida por él. A ella no le gustaba esa clase cosas. Ella siempre había sido la que no necesitaba ayuda, y ahora, en estas circunstancias… se sentía extraño.

—Mikasa—nunca la había llamado por su nombre. Era raro. Él siempre había sido su superior, y ella su subordinada. El nombre resonó en toda la casa—A partir de ahora estaré a tu lado.

Mikasa no sabía muy bien cómo interpretar eso. Sin embargo, esas palabras fueron suficientes para que sus ojos comenzaran a derramar lágrimas lentamente. Ella era una chica muy fría, que no mostraba sus sentimientos. Pero con él era diferente. Algo la hacía ser completamente sincera con él, y viceversa.

Levi la abrazó delicadamente. Cuando estaban juntos, esa coraza de inexpresión y frialdad desaparecía en ambos, haciéndoles actuar de aquella manera tan franca, tan natural. Quizás era el destino, que había conseguido unir a dos personas rotas, para arreglarse mutuamente.

* * *

 **Notas** : Espero que os guste como va transcurriendo la historia. Cada vez que leo los comentarios, lo hago con una ilusión desmedida. Me alegra mucho que hayáis disfrutado del primer capítulo. Esta es la primera vez que escribo una historia y la publico aquí, así que posiblemente peque de novata en muchos aspectos. Así que os ruego que tengáis paciencia conmigo, porque poco a poco iré puliendo esos defectos que todavía cometo a la hora de escribir.

Un abrazo,

MKiller


	4. Capítulo 3: Heridas

**Capítulo 3: Heridas**

Definitivamente el capitán Levi estaba mostrando una parte de él completamente distinta a la que normalmente ofrecía. Después de haberse fundido en aquel tierno abrazo con ella, le había expuesto de una vez por todas sus planes: quedarse en esa casa hasta que Mikasa estuviera completamente recuperada. No solo a nivel emocional, por la muerte de Eren y Armin, sino también a nivel físico. Aunque había pasado algo más de una semana desde que aquel titán le había causado esas heridas, Levi estaba seguro de que estas no habían mejorado debido a la desgana de la chica. Por esa razón había traído consigo aquella caja con vendas, ungüentos y demás elementos médicos.

Levi planeaba volver a la muralla a por los otros muebles que tenía en mente comprar. Pensó que sería buena idea que la chica saliera de aquel valle, en el que había pasado todo su tiempo desde que se marchó de la enfermería de la legión. Por eso la animó a acompañarlo y subirse con él en el carro que había dejado en la puerta para reanudar su tarea. Mikasa no muy convencida, solo asintió, bajando la mirada. Ambos salieron por la puerta. Levi se subió fácilmente, cogiendo las riendas del caballo. Mikasa apoyó un pie en la carreta para coger impulso. Levi observó como el cuerpo de la chica se arqueaba disimuladamente por el abdomen ante tal esfuerzo. Ahí Levi corroboró su teoría. Las heridas de la chica todavía le suponían un problema. En cierta forma le hacía gracia como ella enmascaraba ese dolor que debía estar padeciendo con su habitual inexpresión. Al fin y al cabo, era una chica dura, no iba a oír salir de su boca ningún lamento.

Así, ambos se encaminaron hacía las murallas, en un viaje silencioso, pero agradable. Se dirigieron hacía los muros, donde unos cuantos mercaderes habían aprovechado para vender los muebles de las casas que habían sido abandonadas a causa de la liberación. Muchas personas habían dejado atrás su vida dentro de los muros para embarcarse en una nueva aventura en el exterior, partiendo de cero. Y los comerciantes tomaron ventaja de esa situación y vaciaron esas casas para vender todo lo que en su interior albergaban.

Llegaron cerca del mediodía, y el sol resplandecía en los más alto del cielo. Levi se bajó del carro y se acercó a uno de los puestos improvisados que un hombre, ya entrado en años, había conseguido montar justo a la entrada de la muralla. En ese mismo puesto era donde anteriormente había comprado los demás enseres. Mikasa observaba subida todavía en el carro. Vio como Levi señaló unos cuantos muebles más y acto seguido, un par de mozos los colocaron en la parte trasera de la carreta. Levi sacó de su bolsillo unas cuantas monedas y le pagó al hombre, que le tomó la mano y se mostró gozoso. Levi, sin el menor síntoma de satisfacción, le retiró la mano de forma trivial. Volvió a subirse junto a ella y tomó de nuevo las riendas.

—Te lo devolveré—fue todo lo que dijo Mikasa, que se sentía algo violenta al permitir que aquel hombre gastase su propio dinero en ella. Sin embargo, a él no le importaba invertir el poco dinero que le quedaba en la felicidad de Mikasa. A fin de cuentas, él había decidido dedicar su vida a ella por ahora.

Cuando regresaron a la casa, Mikasa se bajó del carro de forma brusca. Entonces, se llevó la mano al vientre, respondiendo al dolor que la herida le provocó al realizar aquel esfuerzo. Mikasa se percató de que Levi se había dado cuenta de este gesto y se recompuso, enderezándose de inmediato. No podía dejar que Levi supiese el estado de sus heridas, ya que se preocuparía por ella e intentaría curárselas. Y no quería ser una molestia para él.

Mikasa entró a la casa, dejando a Levi solo transportando las últimas compras: otra cama con un colchón y un escritorio con su silla. La chica notó que le dolían las heridas más que antes. Cuando bajó la vista se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando, y su camisa se había tintado levemente de un rojo intenso. Parecía ser que, al bajarse del carro, se le habían vuelto a abrir sus heridas. Antes de que Levi entrara por la puerta, subió por las escaleras cuidadosamente. Entró al baño y allí se quitó la camisa. Debajo de esta habitualmente llevaba una camiseta interior de tirantes, la cual también retiró, empapada de sangre. Se observó en un pequeño espejo que había encima del lavabo. Era lo único que decoraba la pared de ese baño. Se vio reflejada en este, con las vendas del abdomen manchadas de sangre y más arriba, las vendas que normalmente cubrían sus pechos.

—Mikasa…—Levi había entrado al baño, siguiéndola por el raro comportamiento de esta. Allí, se la encontró cubierta de vendas, de espaldas a él. Aun así, podía ver aquel estropicio que adornaba su cuerpo reflejado en el espejo.

Mikasa no se sintió avergonzada porque el capitán la viera con tan poca ropa: había una extraña confianza entre ellos; sino por exponerse tan frágil ante él, repleta de sangre.

Levi avanzó hasta ella y le sujetó el brazo.

—Tengo que curarte eso—dijo de una forma autoritaria. No le importaba que Mikasa se opusiera a ello, lo iba a hacer quisiera o no. Levi bajó su mano que agarraba el brazo de Mikasa hasta la mano de esta y llevó a la chica hasta su dormitorio.

Levi sacó de un mueble, que él había colocado esa misma mañana, el botiquín con los utensilios médicos. Indicó a la muchacha que se acostase en la cama, y esta obedeció instantáneamente. Le dolía muchísimo, y aunque no le gustaba exponerse de esa forma tan vulnerable a nadie, sabía que necesitaba ser atendida inmediatamente.

Levi se sentó en el filo de la cama, pudiendo acceder al cuerpo de Mikasa, que ahora se encontraba tumbada boca arriba, con los brazos extendidos a los lados de su cuerpo. Antes de tocarla, Levi miró a Mikasa. Esperaba ver una expresión de desautorización en su rostro, la cual tenía pensado ignorar, pero no la encontró. En su lugar, Mikasa sostenía una mirada tranquila.

Entonces, Levi cuidadosamente quitó las vendas ensangrentadas del vientre de Mikasa, dejando únicamente las vendas que tapaban sus pechos. Levi se asustó ante aquella imagen: las heridas estaban mucho peor de lo que pensaba. Estas tenían un color que no era muy esperanzador, y el olor tampoco era buena señal. Observó que la herida se había abierto por uno de los extremos.

—Hay que coser—advirtió Levi, que volvió a mirar a Mikasa. En el rostro de esta no se observó miedo ni nerviosismo. Mikasa era una chica muy valiente. Había luchado contra los titanes en numerosas ocasiones, no iba a asustarse por un par de puntos de sutura.

Levi vació el botiquín sobre la cama, para tener una mejor visión de los utensilios de los que disponía. Cogió un par de gasas, que pasó por el abdomen de la chica suavemente para retirar la mayor cantidad de sangre posible. A continuación, vertió sobre la herida un líquido que ayudaría a desinfectarla. Aquello no fue muy placentero para Mikasa, que dejó ver por apenas unos segundos una mueca de dolor. Levi cogió la aguja y algo de hilo de seda.

—Esto va a doler—anunció Levi. Tenía que coserle la herida sin ninguna clase de anestesia, de la que normalmente se disponía en cualquier enfermería. Pero Mikasa era una chica orgullosa, ni siquiera cuando Levi clavó la aguja en su piel de porcelana se permitió soltar un quejido. Él intentaba ser todo lo cuidadoso que podía en ese momento, pero aquello no dejaba de ser doloroso.

Una vez que terminó de coser y vendarle el vientre de nuevo, puso todo de vuelta en el botiquín. Se disponía a levantarse de la cama, pero la voz de Mikasa hizo que siguiera en esa posición.

—Gracias—dijo la chica. Pero no fue un agradecimiento dulce y tierno. Ella no era así. Mikasa estaba muy seria—¿Por qué haces todo esto?

Levi se quedó unos segundos mirando fijamente la seria mirada de Mikasa. Entendía como tenía que estar sintiéndose en estos momentos. Tanto ella como él eran personas solitarias, personas capaces. Y el tener que depender de otra persona les suponía un problema. Pero él ya había tomado una decisión. Mikasa lo necesitaba, y él la ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera. Entonces se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Mikasa se quedó tumbada en la cama, confundida. Nunca antes hubiera imaginado que el que antes había sido su capitán, ahora estuviese tomándose las molestias de hacer todo eso por ella.

Encerrada en sus pensamientos, Levi volvió a entrar por la puerta. Llevaba un vaso de agua en una mano; y en la otra algo que Mikasa no pudo llegar a distinguir.

—Debes tomarte esto—dijo Levi extendiéndole el vaso de agua y enseñándole lo que escondía en la otra mano: una pastilla—Te ayudará a dormir.

Levi sabía que, desde aquel incidente, Mikasa no había dormido como era debido, en consecuencia a los constantes pensamientos y recuerdos que no la dejaban en paz. Y ahora era de suma importancia para su recuperación que descansase el mayor tiempo posible. Por eso había buscado en su característica mochila de la legión unas pastillas para dormir que el de vez en cuando también usaba, sobretodo, cuando le venían a la mente esos recuerdos de los que una vez fueron sus amigos.

Mikasa aceptó la pastilla y se acomodó en la cama. Levi tomó una manta y tapó cuidadosamente a la chica. Mikasa ya notaba los párpados pesados por el efecto de la medicación, cuando Levi se acercó a ella, hasta que sus rostros quedaron muy cerca.

—Lo hago por ti—le susurró al oído, rozándole levemente la mejilla.

Mikasa ya estaba completamente dormida. Levi salió de la habitación y luego de la casa. Los muebles todavía se encontraban en la carreta, pero no se interesó por ellos en ese momento. Los colocaría más tarde. Se dirigió hacia la laguna, buscando algo de paz, donde se sentó en una roca cercana. Allí observando la luna y el reflejo que esta formaba en el agua, comenzó a recordar lo que había sentido al tocar la suave piel de aquella muchacha. Alzó un brazo en el aire, mirando así la mano con la que había acariciado el vientre de Mikasa cuando la curó. Cerró los ojos de pronto y rememoró de nuevo esas sensaciones. Era algo poco usual en él, dejarse llevar de esa forma. No podía negar que Mikasa era verdaderamente hermosa. Y su piel le había cautivado por completo. El contacto de sus pieles había sido electrizante. Al menos para él. Pero, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Él estaba allí con un propósito. Siempre la había admirado y respetado, y sabía que ese sentimiento era mutuo. Su relación siempre se había basado en eso. No tiraría por tierra todo eso por un delirio provocado tal vez por el cansancio. No obstante, no había existido mucho contacto físico entre ambos antes, y desde la primera vez que se abrazaron, parecía que sus cuerpos necesitasen cada vez más.

De alguna forma, sabía que esa relación poco a poco iba a hacerse más cercana. Y cuando eso pasase solo esperaba que ambos aceptasen las cosas tal y como sucedieran. Ahora era momento para que juntos, comenzaran a vivir de nuevo; por todos los años en los que sufrieron en silencio, por todos esos años en los que soportaron el peso de la humanidad a sus espaldas.

* * *

 **Notas** : Parece que la historia poco a poco va avanzando. Espero que disfrutéis tanto de ella como yo disfruto escribiéndola. Ya sabéis que vuestros comentarios son bien recibidos. No dudéis ni un instante en compartir vuestra opinión, sea cual sea. Ya tengo unas cuantas ideas sobre como acabar el relato, pero todavía quiero aprovechar un poco más la trama.

Un abrazo,

MKiller


	5. Capítulo 4: Estrellas en el Cielo

**Capítulo 4: Estrellas en el Cielo**

Habían transcurrido algunos días desde el problema de la herida. Mikasa había pasado una semana en cama. Levi visitaba su dormitorio para curarla diariamente por la mañana y por la tarde. Además, le había estado llevando la comida a la cama. Mikasa insistía en que no era necesario estar tanto tiempo en reposo, pero Levi no le permitió levantarse. Había estado tomando la medicación para dormir todas las noches, por lo que las ojeras que Levi había visto los primeros días bajo los ojos de la muchacha ya no se encontraban allí. Estaba empezando a recuperarse poco a poco. Todo desde que comenzó a comer con normalidad y a asearse como era debido. Todo desde que llegó Levi. Él ejercía una extraña influencia en la chica que la empujaba a seguir luchando por su vida. Los cuidados de Levi eran tales que cuando ella se encontraba debilitada por la herida, tumbada sobre la cama, él procuraba su aseo. Después de cada cura, el hombre pasaba lentamente un paño mojado sobre el cuerpo semidesnudo de Mikasa, retirando las gotas de sudor que se agolpaban en la piel de esta tras las dolorosas curas. Mikasa no sentía ningún pudor frente a él. Se había acostumbrado a que Levi la viese solo con las vendas en el torso y unos pequeños shorts, con los que se encontraba más cómoda. Incluso se había familiarizado con el tacto de las manos de Levi sobre su piel. Se sentían muy cálidas.

Desde luego, ella había mejorado mucho los últimos días. Era obvio que seguía sufriendo por la muerte de Armin y Eren, pero por lo menos ahora no se sentía sola. Había comenzado a aceptar el hecho de que Levi estuviese a su lado. Había encontrado en él un apoyo fundamental ahora que no le quedaba ningún amigo. Ya no se cuestionaba tanto el porqué de la ayuda que este le brindaba, simplemente aprobaba esa situación.

En esos instantes, Levi se encontraba en el jardín de la entrada, arrancando las malas hierbas que brotaban alrededor de la casa. Era muy meticuloso en todo lo que a orden y limpieza se refería. Desde que llegó allí había dedicado todo su tiempo al cuidado de Mikasa y a la limpieza de la vivienda. Estaba concentrado en su tarea, de rodillas sobre la sucia tierra, cuando observó cómo unos pies se acercaban a él. Aquella chica era testaruda. Ya le había costado bastante mantenerla en cama durante esos días. Levi se levantó y se sacudió las rodillas, manchadas de polvo.

—Deberías estar guardando reposo—dijo Levi, cruzándose de brazos y enarcando una ceja.

—Estoy bien—aseguró la chica muy convencida—Estoy cansada de estar encerrada entre esas cuatro paredes.

Levi avanzó hasta la chica, acortando las distancias. Sus rostros estaban muy próximos ahora. Ambos se sostenían la mirada. Mikasa tenía unos ojos preciosos, o eso pensaba Levi. De repente él extendió la mano hasta la tripa de Mikasa. La tocó con suavidad. Mikasa se sorprendió. Levi le levantó la camiseta para descubrir el verdadero estado de sus heridas. Por una vez la chica tenía razón. Habían cicatrizado exitosamente. Todo gracias a las constantes curas de Levi. Pero este no aparto la mano del cuerpo de la chica de inmediato. Se quedó unos segundos acariciando el vientre de la muchacha. Mikasa seguía mirando al hombre de una forma intensa. Entonces Levi se percató de que aún no había separado su mano de aquella piel que ya no tendría que volver a tocar: las curas ya no iban a ser necesarias. Levi bajó la mano lentamente y se distanció de ella. Se dio la vuelta, y como si nada hubiera pasado, siguió con su labor, arreglando aquel jardín que rodeaba la casa.

Mikasa, algo confusa, se bajó la camiseta y entró dentro de la casa. Allí se apoyó de espaldas contra la pared del salón, descansando el peso de su cuerpo en ella. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Desde hace un par de días, había notado que la forma en la que sus pieles se rozaban era distinta. Al principio solo era algo necesario, para las curas; pero ella había advertido cómo Levi depositaba caricias silenciosas sobre su piel mientras atendía sus heridas. Era desconcertante para ella. Especialmente porque a Mikasa no le disgustaba. La forma en la que sutilmente tocaba su cuerpo, era algo nunca visto para ella. Es cierto que con Eren y Armin había tenido una relación muy cercana, pero para nada se asemejaba a la que ahora tenía con el capitán. Se sentían como dos iguales. No intercambiaban muchas palabras, pero tampoco era algo esencial para ellos. Su relación se basaba más en miradas, en gestos, en roces… Mikasa no había pasado antes por eso. Nadie le había tocado como él lo hacía, ni la había abrazado como él. Por eso estaba tan desorientada. No sabía las intenciones de Levi, ni las suyas propias.

¿Qué iba a pasar de ahora en adelante? ¿Iba él a quedarse para siempre viviendo en esa casa? ¿Qué clase de relación tenía con Levi? No eran amigos precisamente, eso estaba claro. Ni siquiera sabía cómo iban a invertir su tiempo, ahora que la legión no estaba, ni si debían pasarlo juntos o no. Tal vez debería hablarlo con él, o simplemente dejar que el tiempo le mostrase el propósito de aquel hombre.

Mikasa estaba muy inquieta en esos momentos. Pensar en todas esas cosas que aparentemente no tenían respuesta le daba dolor de cabeza. Decidió salir al bosque que estaba justo al lado del lago. Necesitaba desahogarse como solía hacerlo antes, entrenando. Subió a su habitación y cogió las cuchillas, que ahora estaban escondidas debajo de la cama. Una vez que las sostenía en la mano, bajo de nuevo, corriendo, las escaleras. Había pasado tanto tiempo descansando que ahora se encontraba con más energía que nunca. Salió por la puerta y a paso ligero se dirigió derecha al bosque.

Levi, que todavía se encontraba agazapado sobre las hierbas, observó como la chica iba desapareciendo de su vista, perdiéndose entre los árboles. No iba a ir detrás de ella. No era su niñera, maldita sea. Ahora que estaba recuperada, volvía a ser tan temeraria como antes. Estaba oscureciendo y no sabía lo que podría encontrarse en ese bosque. Animales salvajes solían frecuentar aquellos inexplorados páramos.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando Mikasa volvió a salir del bosque. Esta vez sosteniendo sobre su hombro lo que parecía el cuerpo de algún animal inmóvil. Acababa de recuperarse y ya se estaba sobreesforzando. Típico de Mikasa. La bestia que cargaba podría pesar más que ella. Se trataba de un jabalí salvaje, todavía sangrando, a causa del corte limpio que presentaba en el cuello. Matar a aquel animal había sido tarea fácil para ella. Cazar era la única forma de revivir las sensaciones que experimentaba cuando mataba a un titán.

Levi observó desde la lejanía esa imagen: la chica con la bestia a sus espaldas, dejando un caudaloso reguero de sangre a su paso, proveniente del cuello del animal. ¿Acaso Mikasa pretendía meter eso en la casa? Por esta clase de cosas era que la actitud de la chica le enervaba en ocasiones. No pensaba en la consecuencia directa de sus actos. Antaño, este hecho había provocado algún enfrentamiento entre ellos. De pronto Levi se levantó sin esfuerzo alguno y camino rápidamente hasta cerrarle el paso a la chica, antes de que consiguiera entrar en la vivienda. No permitiría que la sangre, que salía a borbotones de ese cuerpo, manchase la casa en la que había invertido tanto tiempo.

—No entrarás esa cosa dentro—dijo Levi con voz firme, colocándose justo delante de ella.

Mikasa estuvo a punto de reprocharle que aquella no era su casa para decidir sobre qué hacer o no en ese caso, pero debido al extraño encuentro que tuvieron hacía apenas unos minutos, prefirió no entrar en discusiones con él. Muy enojada, Mikasa tiró de su hombro el animal, impactando este violentamente contra el suelo. De forma muy brusca, Mikasa se hizo paso a través de la puerta, empujando a Levi que obstaculizaba esta tarea. La muchacha hizo desplazarse al hombre unos centímetros a la derecha, tras el fuerte codazo recibido.

Levi solo se quedó mirando fijamente aquel animal tendido a sus pies, pensando un buen rato. Tal vez Mikasa estaba molesta por esa extraña convivencia que estaba obligada a respetar. Él había jurado quedarse hasta que la chica estuviese recuperada. A nivel físico era más que obvio que ya había cumplido esa misión, pero dudaba que en un par de semanas hubiera olvidado lo ocurrido a sus amigos. Quizá fuera culpa de él mismo. Había impuesto a la chica esa situación, sin siquiera buscar su consentimiento. Y después estaba aquello… Ese extraño comportamiento que él tenía con ella: la mayoría de veces frío, excepto en ocasiones puntuales donde él se comportaba como un maldito acosador, acercándose a Mikasa sospechosamente y tocándola no se sabe por qué. Si él estaba confundido, no quería saber cómo se sentía la chica ante esa mezcla de emociones no expresadas. Levi se preguntó que debía hacer a partir de ahora. No podían vivir ignorándose todo el tiempo. Ahora era una necesidad hablar con ella para solucionar todo aquello. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos era particularmente charlatán.

Mikasa había subido a la azotea, donde, reposando su espalda sobre la pared, sentada con las piernas flexionadas, se encontraba admirando el bello cielo nocturno. Estaba absorta en una especie de estupor, mirando las hermosas estrellas que decoraban la noche. Por su mente pasaban numerosas inquietudes, que se volvían pequeñas al compararse con la magnificencia del cielo que se cernía sobre ella. De pronto su enfado de desvaneció por completo. Solo era capaz de contemplar semejante belleza.

Al cabo de un rato, Levi, sin decir palabra, entró por la puerta que servía de acceso a esa azotea. Mikasa salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar el chirriar de la puerta. No miró al hombre que entró por ella, simplemente siguió contemplando el horizonte. A Levi le pareció que albergaba en su rostro un gesto relajado, lo que le tranquilizó de algún modo. Sin esperar mucho más, Levi se sentó a su lado, adoptando la misma postura que Mikasa y solo a unos centímetros de ella.

Tras permanecer unos minutos callados en esa posición, Levi abrió la boca para intentar empezar esa esperada conversación, pero Mikasa se adelantó, abriendo ella el diálogo.

—Cuando yo era pequeña, solía vivir en una casa como esta ¿sabes?—dijo Mikasa con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Por primera vez ella se mostraba así de encantadora ante él. Levi se relajó, expectante ante esa nueva parte de ella, que estaba dispuesta a mostrarle. —Mi padre cazaba todos los días en el bosque. Mi madre cuidaba de la casa, del jardín, de mí…—Entonces Levi se compadeció de ella. Todavía recordaba cuando en el juicio de Eren se comentó aquel suceso. Ese donde unos traficantes de personas mataron a sus padres, y la secuestraron a ella, asesinando más tarde a uno de sus raptores junto a él chico titán.

Levi había vivido una vida llena de penurias y miseria, pero ella también compartía ese dolor. Cada día se daba cuenta de que eran más parecidos de lo que había pensado en un principio. Ahora solo podía limitarse a escucharla, con una mirada tierna y benévola.

—Cada día recuerdo menos sus caras…—el rostro de Mikasa se entristeció—Solo me acuerdo de cosas insignificantes… De la sopa que preparaba mi madre; del aroma que envolvía la casa cuando llovía, a tierra mojada; de las amapolas que mi madre plantaba debajo de la ventana…

Una lágrima se escapó de los ojos llorosos de Mikasa. Resbaló por su mejilla, hasta llegar a su barbilla. Sin embargó volvió a sacar a relucir la sutil sonrisa de antes. Se secó la lagrima con la manga de su camisa cuando se percató de la existencia de esta.

—Y sé que me pasará lo mismo con Eren y con Armin—Mikasa ahogaba un lamento en su garganta, intentando mantener la calma, y no derrumbarse de una forma tan estúpida. Ella era fuerte, pero últimamente las lágrimas escapaban más fácilmente de lo que hubiese querido—Acabaré olvidando sus rostros…

—No lo harás—alegó de forma tajante él. Mikasa, aún con los ojos llorosos, volteó a ver el rostro de Levi, muy sorprendida por la respuesta inmediata de este. Con los ojos muy abiertos Mikasa observó el rostro de Levi durante unos segundos. Mikasa, al contemplar el gesto de Levi, tan tranquilizador y comprensivo, se relajó, y fue capaz de dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces, ambos, al mismo tiempo, acercaron sus rostros poco a poco, hasta juntar sus frentes en un gesto de cariño. Ambos cerraron los ojos, compartiendo respiración; con sus pieles en contacto.

Tan solo debían ser así el uno con el otro durante el resto de sus vidas. Dejar atrás esa coraza, ya que ninguno suponía una amenaza para el otro, y ya lo habían demostrado.

Esa noche, se quedaron ambos en la azotea. Mikasa con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Levi, descansando, sin llegar a dormir. Aspirando el aroma el uno del otro. Sin ningún objetivo más que el apoyo mutuo. Nunca antes habían compartido un momento tan íntimo, pero no fue algo incómodo para ellos. Llegaron a la conclusión de que las diferencias que habían tenido durante el día, solo eran el preámbulo para estar así en ese momento, y esperaban que todas las noches que estuvieran por llegar fueran como esa. Simplemente rozándose las manos, envueltos en un suave abrazo, o uno con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho del otro. Ese sería el momento donde se reconfortarían el uno al otro, donde se olvidarían de todo lo demás y se limitarían a estar el uno con el otro.

* * *

 **Notas** : Siento muchísimo no haber actualizado antes, pero como ya he manifestado en mi perfil, dispongo de muy poquito tiempo para escribir, y prefiero dedicarle más tiempo y que salga relativamente bien, a publicar más seguido y perder la esencia de la historia. Igual que siempre, os animo a que dejéis un comentario expresando que os ha parecido el capítulo. No me gustaría decepcionar a nadie, de verdad. Así que para no dejarme llevar, he hecho una especie de guión con los puntos clave que quiero incluir, y como quiero que sea el desenlace, para no salirme mucho de lo que en un principio quería hacer. Espero que esa estructura me ayude a concluir correctamente la historia, aunque todavía me quedan muchos capítulos en la recámara.

Un abrazo,

MKiller


	6. Capítulo 5: Amapolas

**Capítulo 5: Amapolas**

Conforme iban pasando los días, ambos se volvían más cercanos. Eso se veía reflejado en la rutina que habían acabado adoptando. Desde el día en que ambos compartieron aquel íntimo momento en la azotea, bajo la luz de las estrellas, la cosa había cambiado considerablemente.

La noche posterior a ese encuentro, ninguno de los dos conseguía descansar como era debido, anhelando algo que ninguno se atrevía a posibilitar. Mikasa dejó atrás aquellas imposiciones que no le dejaban obrar libremente, para por fin salir de su habitación en medio de la noche, buscando aquello que le haría conciliar el sueño. Una vez que estuvo parada enfrente de la puerta, en medio del pasillo, no se permitió a sí misma dudar ni un instante acerca de la decisión ya tomada. Sin previo aviso, abrió la puerta que la separaba del único hombre que después del trágico accidente lograba proporcionarle tranquilidad y seguridad.

Levi, por otro lado, se encontraba en el mismo estado que ella. Desde que la vio la noche anterior tan sincera y cautivadora, deseaba que ese momento en que sus respiraciones se mezclaban y sus corazones latían al unísono volviera a acontecer.

Cuando Mikasa abrió la puerta, Levi se encontraba incorporado en la cama, vestido únicamente con los pantalones que usaba a modo de pijama, tapado hasta la cintura. La estaba esperando. Ambos lo sabían y ambos lo necesitaban. Necesitaban esa serenidad que solo conseguían estando el uno al lado del otro. Se miraron intensamente, de una forma ávida. Mikasa poco a poco se fue acercando, hasta poder rozar con las piernas la cama. Levi se desplazó hasta el lateral de la cama, dejando a la chica espacio para poder tumbarse junto a él. A la vez, abrió los brazos, a modo de invitación, para que se recostase sobre su pecho. Mikasa lo hizo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Y así es como transcurrieron todas las noches a partir de ese momento. El uno junto al otro, Mikasa con la cabeza en el pecho de Levi, pudiendo escuchar el latido de su corazón. Era como un calmante para ella en los momentos en los que le invadía la angustia de no poder ver más aquellos rostros que en sueños le atormentaban. En ocasiones, Mikasa se despertaba sobresaltada por alguna pesadilla, pero enseguida se calmaba al sentir el contacto de su piel con la de aquel hombre. Para Levi era lo mismo. La respiración suave de Mikasa le traía vagos recuerdos de su niñez, cuando dormía junto a su madre. Pero esta estaba muerta, al igual que todas las personas a las que había amado en algún momento de su vida. Ahora solo le tenía a ella. Y ella solo le tenía a él.

A pesar de compartir el lecho durante todas esas noches, ni Levi ni Mikasa veían aquello de una forma sexual ni mucho menos. Era algo más fraternal, que solo buscaba reconfortarles a ambos, ya que cuando estaban juntos, no se sentían solos, ni se sentían desgraciados.

Cuando por la mañana, temprano, los primeros rayos de luz penetraban en el interior de la casa, Mikasa se despertaba. A continuación, extendía la palma de su mano, en busca del cuerpo de Levi, pero este nunca se encontraba a su lado en ese momento. Entonces Mikasa se levantaba y se aseaba rápidamente. Se vestía de una forma sencilla, con su típica camisa blanca y sus pantalones marrones. Bajaba hasta la cocina, donde al fin lo encontraba, tomándose un té en una de las tazas que él mismo había comprado en el mercado de la muralla. Salvo en ocasiones donde por más que buscaba Mikasa, Levi no aparecía ni dentro de la casa ni en los alrededores. En esas ocasiones, al cabo de las horas, lo veía llegar subido en la carreta por el intransitado camino. De vez en cuando hacía escapadas hasta el interior de los muros. A veces solo en busca de provisiones; otras, decía que eran con motivo de "sus asuntos", nada importante según él. Pero siempre estaba a la hora del almuerzo. Mikasa ni siquiera le preguntaba al respecto. Era preferible que cada uno tuviese su espacio, para que la convivencia no se volviera insoportable.

Pero normalmente Levi se quedaba junto a ella en esa casa. Él había concluido que era necesario buscar alguna distracción para la chica, que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que dejar pasar el tiempo tontamente. No había una mejor forma de entretener a Mikasa Ackerman que entrenando. Mikasa había pensado que ahora que no tendrían que volver luchar contra los titanes, era una completa estupidez, pero no podía negar que hacer deporte durante largas horas le ayudaba a olvidar, aunque fuese por un momento, las calamidades que se había visto obligada a vivir durante toda su vida. Correr, saltar, golpear, hacer abdominales… Todo eso le servía para abstraerse de la realidad. Salían por el bosque, en un principio simplemente haciendo footing, pero más tarde terminaban por competir inconscientemente por ver cual terminaba antes el recorrido fijado. Siempre pasaban por los mismos parajes; siempre los mismos paisajes, los mismos árboles. Ambos eran realmente rápidos. Sin embargo, el camino que acordaban transitar era muy extenso, por lo que pasaban horas y horas en el bosque; nunca bajaban el ritmo. Cuando Mikasa se aventajaba en la carrera, Levi se mofaba del espíritu competitivo de la chica, pero no cedía ante su provocación. Se encarnizaban en una lucha por liderar el paso. Levi juraba que cuando la chica lo adelantaba ligeramente, esta sonreía de medio lado, orgullosa. A Levi le alegraba verla de ese modo. Disfrutaba de cada uno de los gestos de la chica que se alejaran de la tristeza, de las lágrimas. Finalmente acababan con algunas flexiones, abdominales…; o incluso a veces de encaraban en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo como las que solían protagonizar en el entrenamiento de la legión.

Mikasa trataba de cocinar la mayoría de las veces, ya que Levi se encargaba del resto de quehaceres del hogar. Ella intentaba recordar las lecciones de la madre de Eren, la señora Jaeger. Cuando compartía casa con los Jaeger, llegó a establecer una relación verdaderamente cercana con la madre de Eren. Esta siempre pretendía que Mikasa aprendiera a cocinar, a coser, a lavar la ropa… Era típico de las madres de la época querer criar a sus hijas para ser "buenas esposas". Pero ella quería ser libre y correr junto con los demás chicos. Aquellas tareas domésticas no estaban hechas para ella. Prefería, sin lugar a dudas, ensuciarse jugando en la calle con Eren y Armin. Sin embargo, ahora aplicaba esos conocimientos básicos sobre cocina. Las primeras veces que Levi dejó en sus manos la elaboración del almuerzo, el resultado dejó bastante que desear, pero él no era exigente respecto a eso. Mientras tuviesen algo que llevarse al estómago no había de que preocuparse.

Cuando llegaba la tarde, ambos se separaban. Levi solía encerrarse en su habitación. Se sentaba en el escritorio y leía algún libro. Era un apasionado de los ensayos literarios. Durante horas cultivaba su mente con diferentes escritos, acerca de la historia de los muros, o simplemente de algún tema médico, político o económico. Era importante tener conocimientos de todos los ámbitos.

Mikasa, por el contrario, se tumbaba en su habitación, mirando el techo. No sabía que debía hacer para ocupar su tiempo. Simplemente esperaba a que llegase la hora de cenar, perdiendo el tiempo de una manera estúpida. Era un grave problema el no encontrar algo a lo que dedicar su vida.

Cuando anochecía, cenaban juntos e intercambiaban alguna que otra frase, sin ninguna relevancia. Luego, subían a la azotea a admirar el cielo, como ya habían hecho en numerosas ocasiones o simplemente volvían a la cama.

Así se repetían los días, sin cambios significativos. Ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, pero a veces se formulaban en su mente preguntas acerca de la extraña relación que tenían y como había cambiado esta en las últimas semanas.

….

Un día que Mikasa, como era habitual, había despertado hacia las siete de la mañana, no encontrando dentro de la casa a Levi, salió en su busca por las cercanías. Mikasa no hallando a nadie por los alrededores, esperó a que apareciese el carro en el horizonte, como solía pasar en esos casos. Esperó horas apoyada en la fachada de la casa, con la mirada puesta en aquel camino. Pero nadie aparecía. Nunca había tardado tanto en volver. Empezó a preguntarse por la seguridad de este, pero siendo Levi Ackerman, no había manera de que le hubiese pasado nada grave. Al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo el más fuerte de la humanidad.

Temía lo peor. ¿Y si la había abandonado? No era como si él fuese su amigo ni nada por el estilo. Tampoco estaba obligado a permanecer junto a ella para siempre, pero reconocía que perderlo a él también después de todo lo ocurrido causaría tal dolor, que no se creía capaz de superarlo. Temblaba al imaginar volver a estar sola. Las tardes que Levi estaba en su habitación a solas, y ella perdía el tiempo sola también, contaba los minutos para poder volver a dormir junto a aquel hombre. Pensaba en qué hubiera pasado si en vez de Levi, hubiese sido otra persona la que hubiese entrado en su casa aquella noche. ¿Hubiese sentido el mismo apego hacia otra persona que no fuera él? Porque era un hecho el que sentía algo por el hombre. Le había cogido cariño al hombrecillo. Le estaría eternamente agradecida por haberla salvado del abismo de la soledad. Y compartir tantas horas juntos había propiciado ese sentimiento que ahora hacía que Mikasa temiese por perderlo para siempre.

Cansada de esperar, subió al dormitorio de Levi y allí se tumbó en su cama, la misma que compartían todas las noches. Allí, bocabajo aspiró el aroma que ella identificaba como suyo, el de Levi. Disfrutó de la sensación de las sábanas rozándole las mejillas. Ahora la noche era el mejor momento del día para ella. No sabía por qué, pero por las noches ella dejaba de ser ella y todo lo que eso conllevaba para convertirse en otra persona. Una persona plenamente feliz, a la que no le importaba nada más que su propio bienestar… y Levi. Cada vez que notaba que pensaba más en Levi de lo que ella creía necesario, se obligaba a sí misma a recordar a Eren y Armin. Entonces drásticamente entristecía. Se sentía culpable. Debería estar pensando en ellos todo el tiempo. Se supone que esa iba a ser su penitencia. Pero por el contrario se encontraba allí, pensando únicamente en Levi. Se odiaba a si misma por ello. ¿Qué hubiera pensado Eren sobre que ahora estuviesen durmiendo juntos? No lo hubiese creído: que la fría y distante Mikasa permitiera esa situación.

No deseaba seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, ya que no quería acrecentar el desprecio que sentía hacia ella misma. No quería que allá donde estuviesen sus amigos, creyeran que había superado tan fácilmente sus muertes. Por eso cerró los ojos, y pensando que a su lado estaba Levi, como todas las noches (era la única forma que tenía de conciliar el sueño ahora), se durmió sin quererlo.

Unos ruidos hicieron que Mikasa se despertase. No había sido consciente del tiempo que había dormido. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Muy deprisa, Mikasa bajó para comprobar de dónde venían los ruidos. Esperaba que fuese Levi. En su mente iba preparando el discurso que iba a soltarle nada más verlo, reprochándole su tardanza. ¡Ni si quiera la había avisado!

Salió por la puerta de la casa muy rápidamente y la imagen que vio la dejó sin palabras: era Levi, con una pequeña pala en la mano, plantando amapolas bajo la ventana.

Mikasa le había comentado que su madre hacía lo mismo cuando ella era pequeña. Levi había ido muy lejos a buscar esas flores. Solo por ella. Había recorrido tantas horas de camino solo para sorprenderla con algo tan simple como eso. Quería hacerla feliz; era por eso por lo que ahora compartían casa.

Levi se percató de la presencia de Mikasa. Ya no podría sorprenderla de la manera que esperaba. Nada más ponerse de pie, no le dio tiempo a hacer nada. Mikasa se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó muy fuerte. Levi estaba muy asombrado por la reacción de la chica, pero enseguida devolvió el abrazó. Se alegraba mucho de verla tan emocionada. Mikasa no sabía cómo agradecerle ese gesto. Significaba mucho para ella.

Cuando se deshicieron del abrazo, Levi se fijó en que numerosas lágrimas resbalaban por la cara de Mikasa, pero aun así albergaba la mayor sonrisa que le había visto en la vida. Levi, muy conmovido, acercó su mano al rostro de Mikasa y le secó las lágrimas suavemente.

Aquella escena era digna de ver: los dos tan tiernos y conmovidos, a lo lejos la puesta de sol, las amapolas adornando el jardín bajo la ventana…

Mikasa al sentir el tacto de la mano de Levi sobre su rostro, ladeó su cabeza hacia el lado que estaba siendo acariciado, para que el contacto fuese mayor. Entonces envolvió con su propio mano la de Levi, y se ruborizó un poco. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Esto no era propio de ella. ¿O sí? Ella siempre había albergado un lado más dulce y tierno, solo que únicamente lo mostraba con Eren y Armin. Y ahora que ellos no estaban, Levi era el nuevo merecedor de esa faceta suya. Ya no se avergonzaba de mostrarse tan delicada delante de él.

Levi la encontró hermosa y la besó en la mejilla. Ambos entraron en la casa y cenaron juntos. No se dejaron de mirar profundo a los ojos ni un solo instante. Gozaron de la compañía del otro. Levi hizo algún que otro comentario sobre su viaje, lo que a mi Mikasa le pareció muy interesante.

Esa noche durmieron juntos como todos los días, solo que los brazos de Levi rodeando a Mikasa se sentían más firmes, pero a la vez más delicados. Durmieron profundo, deseando permanecer así por el resto de sus vidas.

Algo estaba cambiando en el interior de ambos. No se sabía cómo dos personas tan frías como eran ellos, habían conseguido enternecerse mutuamente hasta ese punto. No es que fuesen demasiado sensibleros cuando se encontraban juntos ni nada por el estilo; sino que ambos se rindieron en ese afán por mantener esa fachada fría e inexpresiva que tenían con el resto del mundo, para dar paso a lo que ambos deseaban en ese entonces: después de una vida llena de sufrimiento solo querían una vida llena de paz, para compensar todos esos años en los que no se habían permitido ser débiles.

* * *

 **Notas** : Como siempre, agradeceros por vuestro apoyo, que es lo que más me motiva a seguir adelante con la historia. Espero que no os resulte dulce en exceso, porque tampoco es lo que busco con este fic. Quiero ser lo más fiel que pueda al carácter de los personajes, pero me es muy difícil ya que es una situación que no se ha dado ni en el manga ni en el anime, por lo que estoy escribiendo según mi criterio y mis propios gustos. Por favor, dejadme un comentario expresando vuestra opinión acerca del capítulo, porque los leo todos y los tengo muy en cuenta. Muchísimas gracias por dedicarle tiempo a mi historia.

Un abrazo,

MKiller


	7. Capítulo 6: Eren

**Título** : Destino

 **Autora** : MKiller

 **Fandom** : Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Pairing** : Mikasa/Levi

 **Disclaimer** : Los derechos sobre los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor Hajime Isayama.

 **Capítulo 6: Eren**

Era difícil, pero parecía que Mikasa poco a poco estaba superando aquel trágico accidente donde había olvidado el sentido de su propia vida. Gracias a los detalles y a la actitud que Levi tenía con ella, y a las noches donde se tranquilizaban mutuamente para alcanzar el sueño, ella estaba mejorando. Cada día pasaban más tiempo juntos; se habían vuelto inseparables. Cuando Levi tenía que viajar a la ciudad por cualquier asunto, le costaba alejarse de aquella chica, que se volvía cada vez más hermosa a sus ojos. Ahora las cosas estaban yendo como debían. Ya nunca discutían por cualquier nimiedad. Se escuchaban y se comprendían. Levi le ayudaba y le aconsejaba sin pedir nada a cambio; aunque ella a veces también le sorprendía, con una sonrisa, un gesto, una frase, etc.

Así transcurrieron semanas, hasta que de pronto Mikasa recayó. A pesar de que ella ya no tenía problemas para dormir a causa de la influencia que Levi ejercía sobre su cuerpo, una noche comenzó a temblar de forma alarmante. Levi se despertó en medio de la noche por la acción de la chica. Estaba empapada en sudor y se movía de forma nerviosa. Levi comprobó que aún estaba dormida. Intentó estrecharla más a su cuerpo para calmarla, pero Mikasa no cesaba de tiritar y proferir quejidos. Levi tocó la frente de la muchacha. Estaba ardiendo. Levi se asustó muchísimo. Intentó despertarla inmediatamente, pero la chica estaba demasiado agitada.

—¡Mikasa! —Levi sacudió a la chica de los hombros, intentando no ser muy brusco.

De repente, Mikasa abrió los ojos, jadeante todavía. Se encontraba muy desorientada. Comenzó a mover la cabeza, observando todo a su alrededor, intentando comprender la situación. Clavó sus ojos en Levi, quien la sostenía entre sus brazos, con el torso desnudo, incorporado sobre la cama. Sin previo aviso, la chica se deshizo del agarre y se levantó de la cama para, sin dar ninguna explicación, salir de la habitación a toda prisa.

Levi se preocupó aún más, si eso era posible. La había visto muy agobiada, y no paraba de preguntarse el porqué. En ellos era normal tener pesadillas casi diariamente, pero todo se arreglaba cuando el uno calmaba al otro con caricias, o susurraba "Estoy aquí" en el oído del que estuviese experimentando esos malos sueños que atormentaban sus apacibles noches. Sin duda este nuevo caso era más grave que cualquiera de los anteriores. Levi se centró en justificar lo ocurrido pensando que solo había sido otro incidente relacionado con estas, las pesadillas.

Levi decidió esperar unos minutos antes de salir en busca de Mikasa. Creía que era mejor darle su tiempo. Durante todos esos días que habían pasado juntos, él siempre intentaba no invadir su espacio en la medida de lo posible. Uno de los mayores miedos de Levi era incomodarla.

Cuando consideró oportuno, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la planta de abajo. No tardó mucho en encontrarla. Estaba en la cocina, sentada en una silla. Apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa que utilizaban para comer juntos, y a su vez apoyaba su cara sobre sus manos, de forma que era imposible vérsela por completo. Levi sintió algo de pena por ella. Parecía completamente superada. Él ya no sabía que más hacer por ella. Había intentado ayudarla de todas las formas posibles, e incluso se había dado cuenta de que sus métodos estaban funcionando: la mantenían distraída y le hacían ver que, a pesar de no tener a sus amigos con ella, todavía merecía la pena seguir viviendo. Sin embargo, esto era un claro síntoma de que con eso no era suficiente.

Levi seguía con sus teorías acerca de lo ocurrido cuando sin más, se acercó a la cocina con sigilo. Cogió dos de sus tazas favoritas y comenzó a preparar té, quedando a espaldas de la chica. Preparar té era algo muy característico de Levi. En sus días como sargento, utilizaba esta sustancia para aplacar los nervios, y se la ofrecía siempre a todo su escuadrón. Era muy común encontrarlos a todos disfrutando en el cuartel charlando y tomando té, siempre que no estaban ocupados con una nueva misión.

Una vez que la bebida estuvo preparada, la vertió lentamente en las tazas. Pese al ruido causado por Levi durante el proceso, Mikasa seguía en la misma posición. No se movía ni un ápice. Parecía estar metida en sí, sin caer en la cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

De pronto Levi colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, a lo que esta respondió con un sobresalto. No había sido consciente de la presencia de Levi hasta ahora. Algo le pasaba, y no sabía muy bien el qué. Levi, que sostenía una taza con la otra mano, se la ofreció con un gesto a Mikasa. Esta simplemente asintió, con una mirada triste y solitaria. Él cogió la otra taza y se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa, quedando justo enfrente de ella.

Ambos comenzaron a saborear el té: ella cogía la taza por el asa con una mano, y con la otra, envolvía el contorno de la misma, con la mirada puesta solamente en el líquido negruzco, y bebiendo de forma lenta y silenciosa; por otra parte, él tenía los ojos puestos en la chica, mientras sostenía la taza con una mano y bebía de forma segura y elegante.

Sin dirigirse la palabra, tranquilamente tomaban el té, hasta que Levi rompió el silencio tras un largo tiempo.

—¿Pesadillas? —preguntó él, sin dejar de sorber.

Mikasa soltó la taza sobre la mesa, y levantó la cabeza hasta dejar a la vista aquellos ojos que tanto le empezaban a gustar a Levi. Estaba completamente desconcertada, y Levi tenía una expresión que reflejaba duda. Estaba ansioso por descubrir que era aquello que tanto atormentaba a la pelinegra. Mikasa asintió perpleja.

Ella se tocó de pronto la cabeza y comenzó a masajeársela, indicando que le dolía en exceso.

—Necesito hablar con alguien sobre esto… —Mikasa estaba hablando de una forma insegura y afectada, lo que era inusual tratándose de ella.

Levi se quedó muy sorprendido frente a esta declaración. No esperaba que fuera a abrirse con él de esa forma. Es cierto que cada vez conversaban más, pero eran contadas las veces que ella hablaba sobre sí misma o sobre sus sentimientos.

Él no pudo más que invitarla con su semblante a que prosiguiese, adoptando una postura más relajada para hacer sentir a la chica lo más cómoda posible.

—Últimamente siempre es el mismo sueño. Eren...

—¿Lo amabas? —cortó de forma tajante su confesión. Levi se arrepintió al instante de haber sido tan impulsivo. Era la primera vez que no había podido controlarse. Joder. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿A qué venía esa estúpida pregunta? Ni siquiera sabía si quería conocer la respuesta. Era algo demasiado personal. ¿Qué iba a pensar Mikasa? Es cierto que, durante su estancia en el escuadrón, él había observado atentamente la relación que había entre ambos, pero los continuos desprecios que Eren tenía con ella le habían dejado claro que aquello era imposible. Sin embargo, ciertas conductas por parte de la chica lo confundían.

Mikasa abrió los ojos de forma exagerada. Estaba muy sorprendida por esa pregunta. Nunca jamás hubiera esperado que alguien se atreviese a formularle semejante cuestión, y menos Levi. No quería responder, no sabía responder. Él era su hermano. Su mundo giraba en torno a él. Solo él. Cualquiera en la legión podía saber eso. Era más que evidente, y ella no intentaba ocultarlo. Sabía que varios soldados cotilleaban a menudo sobre la relación tan extraña entre ambos, incluso llegando a pensar que estaban juntos; pero a ella le era indiferente. Sin embargo, esto era otra cosa.

Una vez hubo asimilado la chocante duda, se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos. Verdaderamente no sabía qué responder. Ella quería a Eren, al igual que a Armin. No obstante, nunca había reparado en si lo que sentía era algo romántico, o simplemente fraternal. No podía negar que durante cierto tiempo había creído estar enamorada de Eren; pero ahora estaba muy confusa. Y todo se debía en parte a la extraña relación que ahora tenía con Levi, y a los sentimientos que poco a poco afloraban entre ellos. Ella no era estúpida, y sabía perfectamente que ese hombre le iba agradando más y más. Sin embargo, eran unos sentimientos totalmente distintos a los que sentía por Eren. El amor que sentía por Eren estaba basado principalmente en la protección y en el bienestar de Eren. Pero, ¿en qué se diferenciaba de cualquier otra relación de hermanos? Siempre velaba por su seguridad, tal vez acrecentado también por la conducta tan temeraria del chico y por las extraordinarias habilidades de Mikasa en el combate. Era un amor puro, incondicional, que exigía el sacrificio como máxima prueba de este.

Por otro lado, con Levi era diferente. Entre ambos existía una atracción inexplicable. Se necesitaban. No era imprescindible demostrar nada, el simple hecho de estar cerca era más que suficiente. Sus pieles gritaban en silencio por tocarse. Era una especie de amor pasional. Dos personas unidas por el dolor, por el destino…

Entre ambos reinaba la confusión, pero ya era hora de ser sinceros consigo mismos y permitirse ahora lo que antaño no fue posible: ser felices. Aún si esa felicidad dependía de estar juntos.

Mikasa se sentía más confiada después de reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos. Aceptaría la realidad, aunque ello significase rendirse por una vez en la vida a sus más íntimos deseos. El rostro de Mikasa cambió por completo, y aun sin sonreír, desprendía felicidad.

—Levi—pronunció de manera dulce y tierna. Todavía se hacía raro escuchar como Mikasa pronunciaba su nombre, y más aún con esa tonalidad tan impropia— Eren era mi hermano—pronunció finalmente.

La expresión expectante de él por fin se relajó. No quería interrogarla más. Quería respetarla, y no inducirla a decir cosas que ella no quisiese. Se levantó de su silla y recogió las tazas de té, dispuesto a lavarlas. Así quedó de nuevo de espaldas a Mikasa, todavía sentada.

Mikasa sabía todas las cosas que Levi había hecho por ella. Jamás podría demostrarle cuán agradecida estaba. Pero a partir de ahora intentaría devolverle todo lo que él le había dado.

—Ahora estamos tú y yo— Mikasa estaba decidida a demostrarle que ella estaba preparada para seguir con aquello. Ella era feliz de aquella forma, conviviendo día a día con él, descubriéndose el uno al otro. Y no estaba dispuesta a seguir pensando que aquello suponía una traición hacia Eren. Ella lo llevaría por siempre en su corazón, él bien lo sabía, pero ella seguía viva.

A Levi se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara. Comprendió por primera vez que ese sentimiento, todavía impensable para los dos, era mutuo. Ya no podían vivir el uno sin el otro.

—Él estará orgulloso de ti cuando lo superes—dijo Levi sin voltearse.

Mikasa entonces asintió y sonrió. Esa frase la había hecho muy feliz. Le agradaba ver como a pesar de todo, Levi respetaba esa inquietante fijación que ella guardaba hacia Eren. Levi no intentaba sustituir a Eren, tan solo quería salvarla. Lo demás le daba igual.

Mikasa volteó la cabeza hacia Levi. Recordaba como lo había tratado cuando ambos eran soldados. Se quedó absorta, con la mirada clavada en él. Levi llevaba el torso desnudo, y su musculatura llamaba la atención de la chica. Durante las noches, ambos dormían abrazados, y siempre sentía el trabajado cuerpo de Levi bajo ella. ¿Qué clase de pensamientos eran aquellos?

De repente, Levi terminó y se giró, descubriéndola con la vista puesta en él. Mikasa se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza rápidamente, desviando la mirada. Aquel gesto tan inocente por parte de Mikasa divirtió a Levi, pero también le conmovió. Eran dos personas adultas, no había necesidad de avergonzarse por esas cosas. Levi se preguntaba si ella también sentía lo mismo que él cuando veía o tocaba la piel de Mikasa.

A partir de ese momento, volvieron ambos a su habitación, retomando su rutina de siempre. Estaba claro que aquella pesadilla, que había quedado en el olvido, le había servido a Mikasa para aclarar sus sentimientos. Le agradeció interiormente a Eren por haber aparecido en su sueño, empujándola así a aceptar de una vez por todas lo inminente.


	8. Capítulo 7: Complicaciones

**Título** : Destino

 **Autora** : MKiller

 **Fandom** : Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Pairing** : Mikasa/Levi

 **Disclaimer** : Los derechos sobre los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor Hajime Isayama.

 **Capítulo 7: Complicaciones**

Todavía no se vislumbraba el sol en la lejanía, cuando Levi ya se disponía a partir hacia la ciudad. Se hizo con algunas provisiones en la cocina, antes de salir al exterior de la casa. Ató su pequeño saco a la silla de montar y emprendió rápidamente el viaje. Mikasa todavía dormía en la habitación. No era la primera vez que dejaba a la chica en la madrugada para visitar la ciudad, y tampoco sería la última.

Levi se sabía el camino a recorrer de memoria, por lo que no prestaba demasiada atención al paisaje o a dirigir al caballo. Su cabeza se encontraba en otra parte. Siempre tomaba ese tiempo para reflexionar o simplemente pensar en Mikasa. Al fin y al cabo, su vida giraba en torno a la chica. Intentaba imaginar como pasaría la chica el día en su ausencia. Él estaba completamente seguro de que a ella no le venía mal pasar un rato a solas. Incluso él a veces también necesitaba sus momentos de intimidad. Eran dos personas acostumbradas a la soledad, y aunque estaban llevando demasiado bien la convivencia, tampoco creía conveniente forzar las cosas. No quería abrumar a la chica con su permanente presencia dentro de la casa. Además, él tenía ciertos asuntos que tratar en la ciudad. Salir solo de vez en cuando a por provisiones o a encargarse de algunos menesteres de su pasado reciente, sin duda alguna, era lo más correcto.

Transcurridas dos horas de camino aproximadamente, ya se podía observar a lo lejos las murallas, en cuyo interior, se extendía la ciudad en cuestión. Después de haber estado todo ese tiempo galopando, el caballo ya mostraba signos de cansancio, por lo que, cuando Levi creyó oportuno, se bajó del mismo y siguió a pie tirando sin cesar de las riendas. Ya comenzaba a atisbarse el bullicio de la gente que frecuentaba el mercado del exterior de la muralla. Todo aquello era muy molesto para Levi: el ruido de las gentes, el olor, el desorden... Si comparaba esa escena con el preciado retiro que le aguardaba unos kilómetros atrás, se enorgullecía de haber tomado ciertas decisiones.

Cerca de la puerta, Levi aminoró el paso. La razón de la visita estaba cerca. Cruzó la puerta que delimitaba el interior y el exterior de la muralla. Siempre se le hacía difícil volver dentro de lo que un día fue una jaula para muchos. Simplemente con estar allí ya se sentía malhumorado.

Levi se acercó a un edificio que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de la gran puerta. Allí, un mozo se ofreció para llevar el caballo al establo. Levi colocó una moneda en la mano del chico y le cedió las riendas. Tenía que admitir que en cierta forma el dinero le preocupaba. Ellos llevaban una vida sencilla, pero con los honorarios que les había quedado a ambos por los servicios realizados, apenas les llegaba para pagar los impuestos que el gobierno les exigía. Cuando les cedieron las casas por ser "héroes de guerra" todo parecía idílico, pero en ningún momento se mencionó las numerosas contribuciones que debían abonar por ocupar un trozo de tierra fuera de las murallas. Era algo vergonzoso, pero el actual rey había aprovechado la caída de los titanes para declarar como suyo todo lo recuperado, todas las tierras, con sus recursos. Por eso todavía eran pocos los que se habían instaurado fuera de los muros, porque, si así lo decidían, tenían que pagar los cuantiosos impuestos por la tierra que reclamaba el rey. Esa nueva ley era un disparate. Había suficiente espacio para toda la población fuera de las murallas, pero la codicia y la ambición del gobierno no tenían parangón.

Levi se dirigió hacia la puerta principal. Esta se hallaba entreabierta. Pasó al interior del edificio, localizando la recepción, donde se encontró un hombre sentado en un escritorio, manejando papeleo. El hombre, de edad avanzada, y vestido con su usual bata blanca, reconoció a Levi al instante. Se saludaron mutuamente de forma fría y distante. El mayor se colocó delante de Levi, guiándolo por un estrecho y largo pasillo, todo recubierto de madera. Avanzaron unos cuantos metros, hasta llegar a una puerta. Entonces el primero se giró.

—Tuvimos que cambiarle de habitación. Últimamente las crisis son más habituales. Le pido encarecidamente que tenga precaución. Ya sabe lo impredecible que es ahora su "amigo". —Esta última palabra resonó en la cabeza de Levi. ¿ _Amigo_? ¿Desde cuándo Erwin y él eran amigos?

Todavía recordaba la primera vez que fue a visitar al rubio, después de aquel fatídico día. Debido al grave estado mental del comandante, no hubo más remedio que internarlo en esa casa, que era utilizada como hospital psiquiátrico en la ciudad. Allí velaban por la seguridad del interno, ya que había sido calificado como "incapacitado".

Esta era una de las razones por las que dejaba con frecuencia su nuevo hogar. Levi visitaba al que un día fue su superior allí, en aquel psiquiátrico. Además, también se había encargado de resolver el papeleo que Erwin había dejado pendiente de la legión. No podía evitar sentirse culpable por el destino que había sufrido su comandante. Le apenaba la situación irreversible que ahora estaba condenado a vivir para siempre. Lo único que estaba en su mano era responder por él ante el gobierno. A Levi nunca le agradaron los asuntos administrativos, pero estaba claro que él era la persona adecuada para sustituir a Erwin en estos términos. Había tenido que asistir a un par de audiencias con Darius Zackly, jefe de las tres divisiones del ejército y comandante supremo. Todo esto era un verdadero dolor de cabeza para Levi, que jamás estuvo interesado en los negocios que Erwin establecía con distintos cargos de la presidencia.

Estos eran los "asuntos" a los que se refería Levi cada vez que Mikasa insistía en descubrir cuál era el paradero del muchacho cada vez que se alejaba de su lado. No es que quisiera ocultárselo, pero creía que era mejor no hablarle de la legión, no después de todo lo que había sucedido. Mikasa odiaba profundamente a Erwin. Lo culpaba de la suerte que corrieron tanto Eren como Armin. Levi no quería imaginar lo mal que le sentaría a Mikasa enterarse de esas frecuentes visitas. Definitivamente, herir a Mikasa no estaba entre sus planes. Y por ello, llevar esto con discreción resultaba la mejor opción.

Y allí se encontraba de nuevo, en aquel maldito manicomio. El doctor que le había informado sobre el cambio de habitación, se marchó de nuevo hacia su escritorio. Este sabía de sobra que Levi nunca permitía que el personal sanitario le acompañase dentro del dormitorio. Normalmente, este trato especial no se permitía en aquel centro, pero nadie osaba a llevarle la contraria al sargento, y si Erwin experimentaba otra de sus crisis, no existía mejor persona para aplacarlo que Levi.

Decidió esperar unos segundos frente a la puerta, solo para mentalizarse. Era realmente duro ver en aquellas condiciones a una persona que fue tan cercana a él en el pasado. Cuando se sintió preparado para enfrentar la situación, abrió la puerta con decisión. Su mirada inmediatamente se posó sobre el rubio. Nunca se hacía a verlo de aquella manera: incorporado sobre la cama, sujeto a esta por unas correas demasiado apretadas, con un brazo menos que de costumbre. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la desquiciante sonrisa que su rostro albergaba desde el día en que dejó de ser el comandante Erwin.

La relación entre ambos no empezó con buen pie, tal y como sucedió con Mikasa, pero Levi llegó a respetar a su comandante. Era un apoyo importante para Erwin en la legión. Es cierto que a veces no llegaba a comprender su conducta en algunos terrenos, pero era casi un mentor para él, y no le hubiera deseado ese destino jamás. Nada podía hacer ahora para revertir su estado. Los médicos le diagnosticaron neurosis de guerra. No era de extrañar que este mal asolara a los excombatientes, pero en Erwin había ido más allá de lo habitual. Experimentaba a menudo alucinaciones y brotes psicóticos, y no volvería a ser capaz de entablar una conversación que tuviera algo de sentido.

Absorto en aquella imagen, no se percató de que no era la única persona que había decidido visitarlo esa misma mañana. De repente alguien le colocó la mano sobre el hombro, sacando de aquel lapso a Levi. Reconoció al intruso: se trataba de Hanji. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la vio. Y ahora se encontraba en aquella habitación, junto a él. Lo primero que llamó la atención del sorprendido fue el parche que ahora tapaba su ojo derecho, un recuerdo de la última expedición. Cuando se fijó mejor en su antigua compañera, se dio cuenta del cambió de forma que había vivido su cuerpo. Ya no estaba tan musculada como hacía un par de meses, y había ganado algo de peso. Pese a esto, se veía más saludable que de costumbre, y su cara contagiaba la paz que aquella mujer nunca logró transmitir. Tal vez la caída de los titanes había hecho madurar a aquella loca, o eso pensó Levi.

—Acompáñame afuera —fue lo único que dijo Hanji antes de salir de la habitación sin más.

Antes de salir de allí, y encaminado hacia el exterior, Levi se detuvo. Volteó la cabeza para mirarlo por última vez. Aquello era demasiado doloroso.

Una vez que ambos se encontraban en el pasillo, Hanji se recostó sobre la pared, apoyando todo su peso sobre su espalda. Entrecerró los ojos y dejó salir un suspiro de entre sus labios. De repente, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, y sacó rápidamente un pergamino, lanzándolo hacia Levi.

—Tienes buenos reflejos—susurró de forma divertida, dibujándose en su cara una sonrisa de medio lado. Así, cerró por completo sus ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, contra la pared. Ahora se mostraba agotada. Ella también había tenido que lidiar con interrogatorios y reuniones, como todos los demás.

Una vez con el misterioso pergamino en las manos, Levi lo observó. La expresión de su rostro había cambiado por completo, haciéndose más oscura, si eso era posible. Nada bueno podía contener aquella carta. Con movimientos lentos, intentando aparentar desinterés, como siempre, consiguió quitar el sello que cerraba el contenido del pergamino.

Antes de que pudiera terminar de leer por completo la carta, Hanji le interrumpió.

—La policía militar te reclama. No tienes elección. Ya sabes lo que ocurrirá si no aceptas— ahora Hanji estaba más seria que de costumbre. No bromeaba. Nunca podría bromear acerca de algo que podría tener consecuencias fatales para la persona por la que ambos habían recorrido tanto camino, Erwin.

La policía militar "ofrecía" a Levi un puesto entre sus oficiales.

Cuando los titanes cayeron, las tropas de reconocimiento y las tropas estacionarias habían desaparecido, ya no eran necesarias. Sin embargo, el rey había ordenado la permanencia de la policía militar, para controlar a la población y evitar posibles levantamientos, y llevar todos los asuntos administrativos del rey.

Le pagarían un buen sueldo, pero a cambio debería estar de lunes a viernes dentro de las murallas, en el cuartel de la policía militar. Cuando leyó esto último solo se le pasó por la cabeza un nombre: Mikasa. No podría volver al que ahora era su hogar; solo sábados y domingos. Mikasa ahora estaba sola, no podía dejarla tanto tiempo sin la compañía de nadie. No podía separarse de ella. No quería.

Si bien necesitaban el dinero, mandaría todo eso a la mierda solo para no alejarse de Mikasa por tanto tiempo.

No obstante, Levi sabía perfectamente a lo que Hanji se refería cuando decía que no tenía elección. Él era el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, pero aun así no podría hacer nada si la policía militar decidiese ir a por él. Pero eso no es lo que más le preocupaba. La policía militar era la que se había encargado de buscarle el sanatorio a Erwin, y era la que pagaba su permanencia diaria. Si él se negaba a servirles, matarían sin ninguna duda a Erwin. Lo utilizarían para conseguir lo que desearan de Levi. Y por si no fuera poco esta amenaza, ahora tenía alguien más a quien proteger, y no iba a permitir ponerla en peligro bajo ninguna circunstancia. Esos cabrones eran peligrosos.

Su cabeza intentaba manejar toda esa información, que consiguió abrumarle de un momento para otro.

—He oído que ahora vives con ella —esas fueron las palabras que sacaron a Levi de sus pensamientos. Hanji seguía tan seria como antes— ¿Has pensado como vas explicarle todo esto?

Hanji había conseguido agravar mucho más sus preocupaciones. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? Por un momento, deseo que en el mundo solo existiesen él y Mikasa, para que nada ni nadie pudiese interrumpir su relación. Solo deseaba volver con ella en esos momentos, y olvidar todo a lo que tendría que hacer frente tarde o temprano.

* * *

 **Notas** :

Lamento mucho la tardanza. Espero que disfruten del desarrollo de la historia. No duden en dejarme algún comentario.

Un abrazo, Mkiller.


	9. Capítulo 8: Distancia

**Título** : Destino

 **Autora** : MKiller

 **Fandom** : Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Pairing** : Mikasa/Levi

 **Disclaimer** : Los derechos sobre los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor Hajime Isayama.

 **Capítulo 8: Distancia**

Frustración e impotencia a partes iguales.

Estaba cansado. Cansado de que las cosas nunca saliesen como él deseaba. Siempre había sido así. Y siempre se había sobrepuesto a todos los golpes que la vida le había dado. Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que cada vez dolía más que la anterior. Había soportado tanto… La vida nunca había sido justa con él. Ni con ella. Por eso, Levi sentía que ambos merecían felicidad, más que nadie en el mundo. Se había vuelto así de egoísta con el pasar del tiempo.

La policía militar se había metido en su camino hacia la felicidad. No era de extrañar. Levi era considerado un genio militar. No iban a desperdiciar esas prodigiosas habilidades ¿cómo? ¿permitiendo que el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad llevase una vida despreocupada? De ninguna manera. Se lo exigirían. Lo obligarían. Le amenazarían si era necesario. Pero Levi debía seguir siéndole útil al gobierno. De no ser así, sería considerado un enemigo del Estado.

El monótono galopar del caballo. El viento golpeando con fuerza su rostro. El sol remoto, ocultándose en el horizonte. Levi roto, intentando poner en orden su mundo interior.

A lo lejos, como un espejismo, su hogar. Eso era ahora su única felicidad. Y no quería renunciar a ella.

…

Levi abrió la puerta con cuidado, para hacer el menor ruido posible. No quería molestarla. Era más tarde de lo usual. Mikasa podría estar durmiendo. Sin embargo, descartó esa hipótesis cuando escuchó algunos sonidos provenientes de la cocina. Se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre una silla. Lo mismo hizo con el saco que le había servido para transportar los víveres, consumidos durante el camino. Observó la sala de estar por unos minutos. Sin duda alguna Mikasa había estado limpiando durante su ausencia. Levi era el que se ocupaba de esa tarea diaria, pues él mismo lo había decidido así. A Levi le encantaba limpiar. Conseguía abstraerse cuando lo hacía. Se relajaba. Y pensar que Mikasa estaba siendo contagiada por esa obsesiva manía suya por la limpieza le divertía mucho.

Decidió ir hacia la cocina, de la que se escapaba un delicioso aroma que no conseguía identificar, para descubrir qué se traía entre manos la muchacha. Levi logró dejar atrás por un instante todo lo que había vivido en su visita cuando por fin pudo ver el rostro de Mikasa.

La chica estaba concentrada en su tarea. Se encontraba de pie, junto al fuego, donde removía con una gran cuchara la cena que llenaría sus estómagos ese día. Levi se quedó observándola durante unos segundos, apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta. Se divertía ante la imagen de una Mikasa ama de casa. Quién hubiese imaginado aquello: la soldado de élite Mikasa Ackerman, conviviendo con él, como si de un matrimonio se tratase.

Los pensamientos negativos amenazaban con volver a su cabeza, aun cuando Levi se empeñaba en ignorarlos durante unos minutos. Decidió entonces avanzar hacia la chica de una vez por todas. Mikasa notó su presencia, y antes de que Levi pudiese sorprenderla por la espalda, esta se giró con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Rebosaba felicidad. Y a Levi le partía el corazón tener que darle las malas noticias de un momento a otro.

—¡Por fin estás aquí! Estaba empezando a preocuparme— Mikasa se veía más animada de lo usual.

De pronto, sacó la cuchara del caldero, llena de aquella sopa brillante que había preparado con tanto esmero. La acercó hacia el rostro de Levi lentamente, invitándole a probar el resultado de su arduo trabajo.

A Levi le enterneció esa imagen. Casi no podía creer estar viviendo aquello. Mikasa sonrojada ante él, tan inocente como era, ofreciéndole de su propia mano una cucharada de la comida que ella misma había preparado para él. Pensó que, si los hombres del escuadrón que anteriormente temían a Mikasa por su serio semblante y su fuerza extraordinaria, hubieran estado en la situación que estaba él en esos momentos, hubiesen caído rendidos a los pies de la chica. Levi se sentía muy afortunado por ser él y no otro el que había conseguido ver ese lado de Mikasa Ackerman.

La muchacha, aún ruborizada, indicaba a Levi, sin palabras, que abriese la boca para que así este pudiese degustar el caldo. En otras circunstancias, Levi hubiese soltado algún comentario mordaz de los que le gustaban, analizando lo estúpido e infantil de la situación, pero era de Mikasa de quien estábamos hablando. No le quedó otra que abrir la boca como un bobo, prendado de la actitud de la muchacha.

Cuando se trataba de ella, todo lo demás no importaba. Era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella, desde perder su preciado orgullo, hasta morir, si fuese necesario. Ya no imaginaba como podría ser su vida sin ella. Lo único que deseaba era repetir día tras día su rutina, siempre junto a ella, donde los estúpidos momentos como ese diesen sentido a su existencia.

Los sentimientos de Mikasa no eran diferentes. Levi era el hombre que la había obligado a seguir viviendo, y le agradecería eternamente el haberla salvado de aquella manera. Estando con él no sentía la necesidad de estar con nadie más. Él le aportaba la paz interior que Mikasa requería. Admitía que cuando se encontraban cerca el uno del otro los segundos volaban, y el reloj se detenía. Tampoco sabía si podría continuar con su vida si en algún momento Levi le dejase; era el único pilar sobre el que había podido reponerse de la muerte de sus seres queridos, y si este era destruido, caería con todas las consecuencias. A veces se preguntaba hasta donde llegaba esa dependencia que se había creado en menos de un año, y si a medida que pasase el tiempo se haría mayor, o si, por el contrario, dejaría de tenerla.

Mikasa había invertido toda la tarde en preparar la cena. Quería que esa noche fuese especial. Deseaba compartir un momento íntimo cenando tranquilamente, mientras que Levi le contaba sus aventuras por la ciudad. Aunque ella en una ocasión se prometió a sí misma no pisar nunca más el interior de las murallas, ya había hecho una excepción cuando Levi apareció por primera vez en su casa, saliendo un par de veces a comprar ciertos enseres. Así que en cierta forma no le importaba que Levi le contase sus peripecias en la ciudad. Le divertían las trivialidades que el hombre contaba a su regreso a casa. Se quedaba casi embobada escuchando sus anécdotas. En alguna ocasión se había sorprendido a sí misma admirando la oscura mirada de Levi. Esa mirada imponente, que para muchos reflejaba desagrado y para otros, indiferencia, para ella solo escondía tristeza.

Mikasa esperaba que esos pequeños detalles que se esforzaba por brindarle a Levi consiguiesen aportarle algo de dicha. Por esa razón había pasado toda la tarde frente al fuego, tratando de sacar adelante algo que no fuesen los insustanciales platos que usualmente preparaba.

Y allí se encontraba, de pie frente a Levi, intentando adivinar alguna clase de emoción en el rostro del muchacho. Sin embargo, no fue como ella esperaba. Levi estaba muy serio. Ella lo imitó por inercia y cambió su animada sonrisa por un semblante más rígido. En el fondo de su alma Mikasa esperaba algún comentario complaciente por su parte, aunque a decir verdad eso no era muy típico de Levi. ¿En que estaba pensando? Acababa de actuar como una niña boba frente a una persona como Levi, tan madura y formal. En realidad, ella antaño también fue así. Pero últimamente no se reconocía en sus actos. ¿Qué pensaría Levi de que ahora fuese tan cercana con él? Mikasa se arrepintió de haberse ilusionado tanto con el tema de la cena. Levi seguro se había incomodado con todo aquello. O al menos esa era la respuesta que Mikasa le daba al sentimiento que ocultaba el rostro del hombre.

—Mika-

—Discúlpame— cortó de repente Mikasa muy seria. Esta se giró de nuevo, soltando la cuchara sobre la encimera y apoyándose con ambas manos en esta.

Levi no entendía porque la chica se disculpaba en esos momentos, pero no quería postergar más aquello que sabía que tenía que comunicar de forma inmediata.

—Tengo que contarte algo— la pesadumbre se hacía evidente en las palabras que Levi apenas logró articular. Notaba un nudo en su garganta que intentaba enmudecerlo— Verás… me han ofrecido un puesto en la policía militar— Levi decidió ir al grano.

Mikasa estaba dándole la espalda a Levi, por lo que este no pudo apreciar la expresión tan exagerada de sorpresa que la chica adoptó al escuchar esas palabras.

—No he sido del todo sincero contigo. Todas esas visitas a la ciudad… — aquello estaba costando más de lo que pudiese haber imaginado. Se sentía realmente estúpido por no haberle confesado desde el primer día que empezó a visitar la ciudad los motivos de dichas citas— Erwin está realmente mal. Se ha vuelto jodidamente loco desde que… ya sabes. Tuve que hacerme cargo de todos sus asuntos. Y ahora esos cabrones me amenazan con hacerle daño si no acepto el trabajo.

Mikasa estaba en shock. No podía asimilar toda esa información que Levi había soltado en apenas unos segundos. Desde que se trasladó a esa casa, había vivido aislada de la realidad. Parecía haber olvidado que el mundo seguía funcionando, que las personas con las que antes se relacionaba seguían existiendo. Aquella casa era un refugio para ella. Y esa revelación había sido un jarro de agua fría sobre su estado actual.

Erwin… Con solo escuchar ese nombre sentía como la rabia comenzaba a brotar desde su interior. Lo odiaba. Nada le importaba que ahora estuviese enfermo. Le daba igual si moría. De hecho, una parte de ella deseaba que sufriese, para así pagar por todas las atrocidades cometidas durante sus años de liderazgo en la legión de reconocimiento. El rencor que sentía hacía él y hacía todo lo que representaba era indescriptible.

Y pensar que Levi había seguido en contacto con todo aquello que Mikasa despreciaba con toda su alma le confundía. No sabía muy bien que pensar acerca de ello. Estaba claro que ella no podía obligar al muchacho a compartir ese resentimiento, pero de alguna forma se sentía algo traicionada. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho antes? ¿Acaso temía una mala reacción por su parte? Ella no pretendía ocupar por completo el tiempo de Levi. Sabía que él tenía su propia vida, aunque la de ella si dependiese por completo de la de él en su situación vigente.

Pese a todos estos sentimientos de rechazo que se acumularon en su mente, lo único que verdaderamente le preocupaba era ser una carga para Levi. No podía ser egoísta en estos momentos. Él había hecho muchos sacrificios por Mikasa, había cambiado por completo su modo de vida. En las palabras de Levi se podía apreciar la preocupación que sentía por Erwin. Y eso no podía pasarlo por alto. No podía detenerlo. Ella no era así. O al menos no quería serlo. Odiaba sentirse una niña malcriada, una obligación, una molestia. Levi era libre de hacer lo que considerase correcto, y ella lo entendía, aunque la situación no le resultase grata.

Por ello, la rabia dio paso a la tristeza. La tristeza de tener que separarse de Levi. Porque ella no era tonta, y sabía lo que implicaba aceptar un puesto en la policía militar. Sabía que tendría que trasladarse a la base militar de la ciudad. _Dentro de los muros_. Recordó entonces lo que se prometió a sí misma cuando liberaron a la humanidad de ese cautiverio impuesto. No volver jamás a confinarse dentro de aquellas murallas. Por ella, por Eren… Además, no quería tener nada que ver que ver con el escuadrón, con los líderes, con la policía. Ella había renegado de ese mundo.

Mikasa rompió entonces el silencio, tensando cada músculo de su cuerpo, porque lo que iba a decir en realidad iba en contra de lo que pensaba, en contra de lo que deseaba. Sin embargo, era lo correcto para él y ella lo respetaría.

—Deberías aceptarlo— Mikasa intentó sonar serena, pero a su alrededor creció un ahora sombría nada más pronunciar esas palabras. Decidió entonces retirarse. No se veía capaz de mirar a los ojos a Levi sin derramar una lágrima. Necesitaba estar sola y que su mente aceptase lo que su boca ya había declarado.

Levi estaba sorprendido. No sabía que esperar de Mikasa, pero desde luego no que le dijese que aceptase el trabajo. Suponía que así todo sería más fácil. Sin embargo, se sentía dolido por no haber escuchado otras palabras por parte de Mikasa, que indicasen que deseaba que permaneciese a su lado. Él sabía mejor que nadie que, al igual que él, no eran las personas más expresivas ni más charlatanas del mundo, pero anhelaba que la chica expresase con más sinceridad sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos. Aunque poco a poco ambos mejoraban en ese aspecto, la ausencia de Levi supondría un gran obstáculo en el desarrollo de su relación.

Lo único que sabía con seguridad ahora era que necesitaba relajarse. Estaba verdaderamente afectado. Y no había nada que lo calmase tanto como una ducha. Subió las escaleras y entró al baño. Se deshizo de su ropa con agilidad y entró en la ducha. El agua fría comenzó a resbalar por la cara del hombre, mojando al instante cada rincón de su cuerpo. Permaneció unos minutos inmóvil bajo el chorro de agua, escuchando el sonido del mismo contra su cabeza. Cuando creyó oportuno, comenzó su aseo, frotando el jabón contra su piel. Nunca se cansaba de repetir esa actividad. Le encantaba sentirse limpio, ya que, aunque lavase su cuerpo, de alguna forma también purgaba su mente.

Transcurrieron varios minutos hasta que por fin salió de la ducha. Se secó la cara con una toalla que allí se encontraba sobre la silla que utilizaban a modo de estante. Entonces se colocó la toalla para ocultar su desnudez. Se colocó frente al espejo y se concentró en el dibujo que reflejaba su cuerpo sobre este. Se observó a sí mismo. Su cuerpo trabajado llamaba la atención, sus abdominales bien marcados. Su atención se desvió hacía su rostro. Sus ojos finos, pequeños, de color verde oliva. Sus facciones ya no expresaban ese escepticismo tan característico en él. Ahora se veía más humano. Sus rasgos, endurecidos, reflejaban madurez y experiencia.

De pronto levantó su mano, dirigiéndola a su cabeza. Tomó un mechón de pelo y recordó como llevaba el cabello antaño. En la legión procuraba llevarlo corto, para que no le molestase en su rutina de entrenamiento con el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. Acostumbraba a raparse las sienes y la nuca. Ahora lucía diferente. Su cabello caía por encima de sus hombros y le tapaba la nuca. Estaba más largo de lo habitual. Entonces cerró los ojos para recordar aquella etapa de su vida en la que solo vivía por y para la legión. Un suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios. No quería volver a ser un objeto del gobierno, ese héroe que todos admiraban.

Inesperadamente sintió unos brazos que le rodeaban desde atrás. Su cuerpo todavía estaba húmedo. Abrió los ojos lentamente y observó frente al espejo a Mikasa contra su espalda. El abrazo se deshizo rápidamente. Levi se giró de forma inmediata. Mikasa albergaba en su rostro una sonrisa triste. Incluso se atrevía a decir que tenía los ojos llorosos. Le mataba verla así.

Sin embargo, antes de que Levi pudiese intentar de alguna forma consolarla, Mikasa le indicó que se sentase en la silla que adornaba el baño. Levi no sabía el propósito de esto, pero aún así accedió sin articular palabra. Mikasa entonces se volteó y sacó unas tijeras de un cajón del pequeño armarito que había colgado en la pared. Colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Levi, que ya se encontraba dócilmente sentado. Mikasa llevó sus manos al cabello del muchacho y lo masajeo durante un rato. Levi no pudo más que cerrar los ojos ante ese tacto tan placentero que ejercía la pelinegra sobre su cabeza. El tacto era exquisito.

—Te ha crecido bastante en este tiempo— dijo Mikasa casi susurrando en su oreja, mientras cogía un mechón de aquel cabello negro brillante— debes tenerlo más corto para tu nuevo trabajo.

Levi abrió los ojos ante esas palabras. Buscó frente al espejo que expresión transmitía Mikasa en ese instante. Una sonrisa sincera adornaba su rostro, a la vez que una solitaria lágrima recorría su camino por la piel de la chica. Levi experimento un sentimiento agridulce en esos momentos. Los gestos de Mikasa daban su aprobación respecto a lo de la policía militar. Sin embargo, esa lágrima tenía mucha más importancia para él. Significaba el "te necesito" el "no quiero que te vayas" que Levi deseaba por parte de Mikasa. Entonces las lágrimas también brotaron de sus ojos, lamentándose por lo complicado de la situación.

Ahora la distancia que los separaría intentaría echar por tierra todo lo vivido, pero juraba que haría que los momentos que estuviesen por llegar compensasen el tiempo que pasasen anhelándose el uno al otro.

Mikasa cortó mechón por mechón cada tramo de pelo que no se correspondiese a la imagen que daba en sus días como sargento.

Cuando terminó, Levi se levantó del asiento y se giró para ver el rostro de Mikasa de nuevo. Antes de que pudiese hacer nada, Mikasa besó sin previo aviso los labios de Levi, reafirmando lo inaplazable. El osado contacto fue breve y delicado, pero firme. El beso casto fue una manera de demostrar el afecto que sentía por Levi. Ni siquiera Mikasa había pensado mucho en ello, simplemente se rindió ante sus impulsos. Era la primera vez que besaba los labios de un hombre, pero aun así lo sentía como un acto de confianza, algo bello y puro.

Levi se quedó impactado. Era algo que él había deseado durante mucho tiempo, pero no podía creer que ella hubiese tomado la iniciativa. Muchas noches, se desvelaba con Mikasa entre sus brazos, plácidamente dormida, y había fantaseado con tomarla allí mismo, su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos, pero no haría nada si la chica no estaba dispuesta a ello. Incluso se asqueaba así mismo en ocasiones por tales pensamientos. Él era un hombre con sus necesidades, al fin y al cabo, pero la respetaba pese a todo. Levi tenía a Mikasa por una chica demasiado madura para su edad, pero no sabía hasta que punto podía avanzar en esa relación sin hacerla sentir incómoda. Por ello, se reprimía para no intimidarla.

Por ello, se limitó a corresponder ejerciendo cierta fuerza sobre los labios de la chica, cerrando los ojos bruscamente, como si ese contacto le quemase el alma de alguna manera. ¿Acaso Mikasa sabía el efecto que provocaba en él? Por supuesto que no. Si no, no habría sido capaz de invitarle de alguna manera a que aquello fuese más lejos. Dio gracias a los dioses por no dejar que su mente se rindiese a sus instintos, a esas voces que lo tentaban a tocarla, a besarla más profundo o a desnudarla.

Es cierto que Mikasa ya no estaba en el estado en el que la había encontrado aquella noche cuando entró a la fuerza en aquella casa, sumida en una depresión monumental, pero todavía no estaba recuperada del todo. El golpe de perder a sus seres queridos fue demasiado duro para ella. No quería aprovecharse de esa dependencia que él sabía que Mikasa tenía con él.

Solo el tiempo diría hasta donde llegaría esa relación, y como se adaptarían a su nueva situación.

* * *

Buenas,

Como siempre, lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero la universidad me tiene agobiadísima y apenas tengo tiempo para escribir, y prefiero tardar más y que quede exactamente como me gustaría y planeo, a hacerlo deprisa y mal. Espero que os guste mucho como va avanzando la historia, ya sabéis que me encanta que dejéis comentarios para saber si os va gustando la historia y eso, así que os animo a que me escribáis la review siendo sinceros. Espero actualizar pronto porque las cosas se van encauzando hacía el esperado final, así que, ya nos leemos.

Un abrazo,

MKiller


	10. Capítulo 9: Base Militar

**Título** : Destino

 **Autora** : MKiller

 **Fandom** : Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Pairing** : Mikasa/Levi

 **Disclaimer** : Los derechos sobre los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor Hajime Isayama.

 **Capítulo 9: Base Militar**

Llegó el día en que debía partir hacia la ciudad con la intención de reunirse con la policía militar por primera vez, desde que Hanji lo pusiese al corriente de toda aquella confabulación.

Se despertó de madrugada. Antes de levantarse de la cama, se permitió disfrutar un poco más del aroma que desprendía Mikasa, todavía dormida entre sus brazos. Era consciente de que pasaría una semana antes de volver a contemplar esas delicadas facciones. La chica comenzó a desvelarse al momento, abriendo los ojos poco a poco. Al abrirlos por completo, se encontró con la penetrante mirada del hombre cuyo rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del suyo. Ambos permanecieron así unos minutos, el gris de la chica contra el verde del muchacho. Mikasa se aferraba con una mano al pecho del hombre que quedaba debajo de su cuerpo. Sus miradas continuaron escrutándose mutuamente, hasta que creyeron memorizar cada detalle de los rasgos del otro, sin decir palabra.

Levi preparó una bolsa a modo de equipaje, con los pocos objetos que consideraba necesarios para emprender el viaje. Mikasa, mientras tanto, se fue hacia la cocina. Tenía intención de preparar algún aperitivo para que el joven no pasase hambre durante el fastidioso viaje. Guardó en una talega un poco de pan que ella misma había hecho la noche anterior, algo de carne y un par de frutas frescas.

Levi preparó el caballo frente a la casa. Colocó la alforja sobre el corcel. Apretó la silla de montar y comprobó que todas las correas estuviesen correctamente. Solo quedaba una cosa antes de marcharse: despedirse de ella. Mikasa caminó lentamente hasta Levi, que sujetaba las riendas del caballo con una mano y lo acariciaba con la otra, todavía desde el suelo. Cuando vio de reojo como avanzaba la chica hasta su posición, se giró lentamente para poder verla otra vez. Estaba hermosísima con su cabello oscuro suelto, mecido levemente por la brisa de la mañana. Se veía calmada. Eso alegraba en parte a Levi. Sería una despedida dolorosa, estaba seguro, pero agradecía que Mikasa lo llevase con tanta entereza. Él estaba preocupado, ya que la chica experimentaría de nuevo la soledad que casi acaba con ella después de aquella tragedia.

Volvería. Se lo había prometido a él mismo. Pasase lo que pasase, regresaría junto a ella. Ahora esa casa era su hogar. _Ella era su hogar_.

—Debo irme ya Mikasa—Levi albergaba una expresión triste en su rostro cuando pronunció estas palabras. Aun así, se esforzó por dedicarle una última sonrisa a la chica. Mikasa no había visto sonreír mucho a Levi durante los tiempos en los que el era capitán y ella una soldado, pero estando allí solos, los dos, era completamente distinto. Ya incluso podía admitir que amaba esa sonrisa. Le transmitía paz en los momentos más oportunos.

—Lo sé—susurró débilmente, dirigiendo la mirada a sus manos. Ofreció al joven la bolsa que había preparada con la comida—Coge esto, el camino es largo. Cuando llegues a la ciudad podrás visitar alguna posada, pero mientras tanto… Solo es algo de pan y carne.

—Gracias—dijo Levi. Cogió la bolsa y la metió en la alforja. Cuando se giró de nuevo, Mikasa miraba distraída al suelo, perdida en sus pensamientos—Te prometo que volveré lo antes posible. _Te lo prometo_ —Levi colocó sus dedos sobre el mentón de la chica y le subió la cabeza lentamente, hasta que la mirada de ambos se encontró nuevamente. Levi estrechó a la muchacha contra su pecho. Mikasa lo rodeó con sus brazos poco a poco, algo indecisa. Había decidido ser fuerte. No se derrumbaría de nuevo, ya no. Mikasa había decidido tomarse aquello como una oportunidad para demostrar que podía seguir viviendo, que era tenaz e independiente, aunque en ocasiones temiese que las pesadillas y los recuerdos dolorosos volviesen a alterar la paz y las ganas de luchar recientemente adquiridas.

Levi acarició la cabeza de la joven, enredando los dedos en la espesa cabellera negra. Mikasa comenzó a respirar más profundo, y sintió a su corazón acelerarse. Levi separó despacio a la joven de su pecho, con la mano todavía jugando con el pelo de la chica, tan sedoso que apetecía pasar horas enteras así. Levi dirigió su mirada a los labios de la chica, labios que él mismo había probado no hacía más de dos días. Un beso demasiado corto para su gusto. Pero suficiente para volverse adicto a esos labios. Si no los había devorado ya cien veces era porque no andaba escaso de autocontrol en los últimos días. Se había reprimido en muchas ocasiones. Él era un hombre de impulsos, y sus instintos solo deseaban algo desde antes de lo que él se permitiese admitir: a ella, a Mikasa Ackerman, la recluta que valía por cien soldados rasos; tan inocente y al mismo tiempo tan seductora; tan fuerte pero tan frágil a la vez; siempre impasible, excepto cuando se trataba de Eren o Armin; una heroína abnegada y bondadosa para algunos; una asesina y un monstruo egoísta para otros. Le parecía perfecta con todas sus contradicciones.

Estaba decidido a entregarse a sus deseos y besar fieramente a la chica, cuando Mikasa se adelantó y le besó a él en la mejilla. Levi no pudo evitar reírse para sus adentros, articulando una sonrisa medida en su rostro. De verdad que le enternecía verla tan inocente. Al fin y al cabo, era joven todavía.

Sin postergar más la partida, subió a su caballo.

—¡Ten cuidado Levi! —exclamó Mikasa cuando el caballo comenzó a trotar. Levi se giró para verla, ya a más distancia. Mikasa se quedó allí, reflexionando, sin moverse un ápice hasta que Levi desapareció por el camino. Solo esperaba que los cabrones que formaban parte de la policía militar no tramasen nada que pudiera ponerlo en peligro. Él era una leyenda viva en la historia de la guerra por la liberación, en la guerra contra los titanes; pero los tiempos habían cambiado, y era un solo hombre contra toda la fuerza militar del reino.

…

El cuartel general de la policía militar estaba situado en el Distrito Stohess. No pudo evitar recordar la vida de antaño, tan ajetreada y caótica cuando paseo por las calles abarrotadas. En el borde este de la Muralla Sina, la gente se amontonaba a su alrededor, el griterío le irritaba más que nunca y el olor… ni siquiera quería pensar en el olor. Solo el hedor de la multitud conseguía ponerlo de mal humor. El edificio en cuestión, que la policía militar usaba como punto de reunión entre los oficiales y como arsenal de armas de fuego, quedaba escondido entre construcciones más grandes, como el gran edificio que, antes de la victoria de la humanidad, era utilizado por el Culto de los Muros para practicar su fe. Ya no quedaba rastro de esa facción religiosa que Levi consideraba una panda de fanáticos petulantes, así que era solo una ruina más entre toda aquella aglomeración de chozas destartaladas.

Cuando se acercó al portón que protegía la construcción, dos soldados lo esperaban. Levi reconoció a uno de ellos. Se trataba de Dennis Eibringer, un hombre alto y esbelto. Sus ojos eran pequeños y marrones. Había que reconocer que la barba de pocos días le sentaba de maravilla. Desde luego sería atractivo para muchos, pero Levi lo conocía mejor que el resto. Era uno de los que participaban en aquellas "reuniones" de oficiales donde la misión más importante era jugarse su sueldo a las cartas y beber hasta no acordarse de nada. Levi odiaba todo aquello. No obstante, Eibringer era solo un soldado raso, otro lameculos de los superiores. Sin embargo, también lo odiaba. A simple vista se podía observar que era un tipo irresponsable y despreocupado.

—Lo estábamos esperando, Ackerman—dijo con la mirada distraída, mientras se rascaba la cabeza y a continuación, bostezaba.

—¿Dónde está tu comandante?—se limitó a formular Levi con frialdad. El comandante de la policía militar no era otro que Nile Dok. Dok era uno de los pocos miembros de la policía militar que no había mostrado signos de corrupción hasta ahora, o eso decían los rumores. Levi no había hecho un viaje tan largo para hablar con un par de soldados que solo conocían el engaño y el soborno. Si tenía que hablar con alguien, sería con Dok, por supuesto. Su fama de líder honorable era un rayo de luz entre tanta oscuridad— El maldito Dok tiene que explicarme qué coño se trae entre manos.

Eibringer no se sorprendió al escucharle hablar de aquella forma sobre un comandante, pero el otro soldado se sobresaltó enseguida. Era mucho menos agraciado que el primero y también más bajo.

—Waltz, ya sabes que hacer— decretó Eibringer antes de marcharse. Sus pasos tranquilos se alejaron del edificio.

—¡S-si!—tartamudeó el hombre, nervioso. Se apresuró a realizar el saludo militar a su compañero, que ya se encontraba de espaldas—Sígueme, por aquí— ni siquiera era capaz de mirar a los ojos a Levi. Era una criatura temerosa. Levi sintió pena por el hombre. Podría tener su edad, pero tenía el espíritu asustadizo de un niño de cinco años. Dok le había asignado su misión en vez de cumplirla él mismo para así poder ir a divertirse a algún burdel de la zona.

Waltz lo guio dentro del edificio. Parecía desierto. En todo el trayecto, Levi solo logró ver a dos soldados más por uno de los largos pasillos que visitó. Waltz indicó a Levi que entrase en una de las habitaciones. Era de las pocas puertas de toda la estancia que no se encontraba cerrada bajo llave. Levi entró. No había nadie en la habitación, solo un montón de baúles y cajas esparcidas por el suelo y por numerosas estanterías que se erguían junto a las paredes de la habitación. Waltz entró también, tembloroso. Sin dirigirle la palabra a Levi comenzó a buscar entre las cajas. A Levi se le agotaba la paciencia. Sentía que todo aquello solo era una broma: la carta, la amenaza de dejar a Erwin en manos de la policía militar, abandonar a Mikasa cuando aún lo necesitaba, la desconfianza que aquel edificio le transmitía… Si tan solo Erwin no se hubiera vuelto loco… o si simplemente hubiese muerto junto a aquellos soldados que comandó hasta encontrar su final… nada de esto hubiese pasado. Levi, que antes no tenía ningún punto débil, ahora tenía dos, muy a su pesar: Erwin, por haber sido tan cercanos durante tanto tiempo; y Mikasa, porque la amaba desesperadamente. Si no fuese por ambos, no estaría en ese edificio en primer lugar.

Cuando Waltz terminó de hurgar entre aquel montón de arcones, se acercó a Levi y le ofreció aquello que había por fin encontrado: un uniforme de la policía militar. En lugar de las alas de la libertad, ahora llevaría el unicornio verde como emblema. Ya se había acostumbrado a no usar uniformes, sino unos cómodos pantalones de tela y una camisa básica de algodón blanca. Levi sostuvo el uniforme sobre sus brazos, y Waltz se giró volviendo a rebuscar entre las cajas. Esa vez tardó menos, y lo que llevaba en las manos sorprendió más a Levi que el estúpido uniforme.

—Ten cuidado con esto. Ti-tienes su uso prohibido—aclaró nervioso el soldado antes de ponerle en la mano a Levi una pistola.

—Entonces para qué me la das—bufó Levi cortante. Levi cogió la pistola bruscamente, casi arrancándosela de la mano a Waltz. La calibró durante unos segundos. La inspeccionó minuciosamente, comprobando que efectivamente estaba descargada.

Cuando Waltz le indicó que debía cambiarse antes de que el comandante le recibiese, Levi soltó un suspiro, cansado de tanta tontería. Cuando se puso aquella ropa se sintió extraño. Hacía tanto tiempo que no usaba uniforme… Además, seguía prefiriendo las alas de la libertad y no ese estúpido caballo que adornaba ahora la parte de atrás de su espalda. Cogió la pistola y se la guardó en el cinto de su uniforme. Solo sería un elemento decorativo, pensó Levi.

A continuación, Waltz lo guio a través de un pasillo más estrecho hasta una puerta al final del mismo. Waltz se detuvo cautelosamente. Sacó un manojo de llaves de su chaqueta y miró nervioso de un lado a otro, comprobando que solo se encontrasen allí él y Levi. Abrió la puerta con mano hábil.

—¡Señor! —exclamó de pronto Waltz, dirigiéndose al hombre que se encontraba de espaldas, mirando distraído por la única ventana de la sala. Waltz hizo de nuevo el saludo militar.

—¿Waltz? ¿Dónde está Eibringer? Él era el encargado de llevar a cabo esta misión— Waltz intentó responder a la pregunta que su comandante le había hecho, pero solo logró tartamudear palabras sin ningún sentido entre sí— Da igual, el caso es que nuestro "invitado" está aquí, ya hablaré con Eibringer más tarde— El hombre se acercó a Levi.

—¿Vas a explicarme de una jodida vez a qué viene todo esto? Siento decirte que no logré sacar nada en claro de la maldita carta que tuvisteis el honor de hacerme llegar— Levi volvía a tener el semblante frío y cortante de antaño. Waltz se marchó y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Relájate—Nile Dok parecía no tener prisa, y eso le quemaba la sangre a Levi—¿Te apetece una copa de vino? Es el mejor de la ciudad—Levi no respondió. Aun así, Dok sacó de un mueble bajo dos copas y la botella nombrada. Le indicó a Levi con la mano que le quedaba libre tras tomar una de las copas llena hasta el borde que se sentase en una de las sillas que había alrededor de una mesa de madera maciza.

Levi no cogió la otra copa que había dispuesto sobre la mesa Nile. No bebió nada en lo que duró la charla. Pero decidió sentarse, estaba realmente cansado.

—Iré directo al grano—Nile decidió contarle el propósito de todo aquello de una vez, ya que hasta él notaba lo cansado que se veía Levi. Suponía que el camino había sido largo— Como sabrás, el rey no ha sido muy querido desde que vuestras tropas mataron al último de los titanes. La gente ya no teme, y eso no nos conviene, ni a él ni a nosotros. Los ataques a la policía militar son cada vez más frecuentes. Se están empezando a organizar, Ackerman. Están reuniendo un arsenal, uno mayor que el nuestro, por desgracia. Al principio solo eran concentraciones frente a los puestos militares, pidiendo más comida, más tierras. Nada que no pudiésemos solucionar con un par de tiros al aire—Dok río enérgicamente. Levi se mantenía serio, como siempre—Tendrías que haberlos vistos, se dispersaban como ovejas ante la presencia de un lobo. Pero desde hace unas semanas las revueltas no se pueden controlar. Son veintitrés bajas las que llevamos ya en la policía militar, solo contando las de esta semana, y no las anteriores. Intentamos asustar a la población ejecutando a unos cuantos comerciantes en la plaza del pueblo, pero eso solo agravó más la situación. Hace unos cuantos días encontramos estos papeles repartidos por toda la ciudad—Dok sacó de un cajón un montón de papeles. Todos ellos eran iguales. Una caricatura del rey siendo ahorcado, con una frase amenazadora debajo— El rey ha perdido los estribos. Ha dado órdenes. Quiere que matemos a todos y a cada uno de los hombres, mujeres o incluso niños que muestren algún indicio de maquinar en su contra. Aquí es donde entras tú. Eres un renombrado héroe de guerra. El rey quiere que seas tú quien lidere al grupo de élite de la policía militar para extinguir esta incipiente revolución.

Levi no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Ahora estaba más enfadado que antes, si eso era posible.

—Nada me importa lo que le pase a ese viejo borracho al que llamas rey— escupió las palabras como si fuesen veneno. Él más que nadie había odiado al gobierno durante su juventud, cuando sufría en sus propias carnes las desigualdades de la política del rey.

—Cuida tu lengua, Ackerman. Cualquiera podría pensar que tu también quieres derrocar a nuestro monarca— Dok no quiso amenazar a Levi, solo advertirlo.

—¿Es qué tantos sobornos te han dejado ciego, además de estúpido?— Levi no iba a callar en esta ocasión. Se dio cuenta de que los rumores acerca de la honorabilidad de Dok eran una mentira. Era tan corrupto como los demás— Solo hay que pasear por las calles para ver como la gente muere de hambre por las esquinas; los huérfanos vagan por la calle con los pies descalzos, muriendo igualmente, si no de hambre, de frío. ¿Y quieres que yo sea participe en las injusticias del rey? Se supone que con la caída de los titanes todo iba a mejorar para ellos, pero el cabrón ese solo aumentó su propio patrimonio. Tu también querrías matarlo si estuvieses en el lugar de esa gente. Tal vez un cambio de gobierno sería lo más favorable para todos, incluido tú. Todavía puedes demostrar que te queda algo de humanidad.

Él había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en las afueras, con Mikasa. No era consciente de que la situación dentro de los muros estuviese tan avanzada. Era algo predecible. Cuando visitaba cada semana a Erwin, podía observar el descontento de la gente, pero no sabía que la cosa fuese tan lejos. No quería participar en ese enfrentamiento, pero de tener que hacerlo, él tenía claro que lo haría desde el bando de los ciudadanos más pobres, ya que él mismo había formado parte de ese grupo en el pasado. Sin embargo, allí estaba, en la base del escuadrón de la policía militar.

—Como bien sabrás, no tienes elección. La vida de Erwin pende de un hilo; y la de la chica… ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Mikasa? Tienes buen gusto después de todo. Te envidio— Dok por fin dejó ver su verdadero rostro. Su mirada se había vuelto de repente oscura y su sonrisa llena de lujuria ponía enfermo a Levi— La haré mía antes de matarla con mis propias manos si te atreves a dar un paso en falso.

Levi ardía de dolor y rabia bajo la mirada del comandante.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo de la historia. Como siempre, no dudéis en dejarme un comentario, que yo estaré encantada de leeros y tener en cuenta vuestra opinión.

Un abrazo,

MKiller


End file.
